Growing Up Magical
by Maiokoe
Summary: HIATUS- When one of the neighborhood kids popped by, bored, Lucy didn't really plan on watching him for the summer. Nor did she plan for the rest of the street. And in an effort to have them all get along, she begins to tell them the story of Fairy Tail, a wizard guild with a familiar cast of characters gifted with spectacular magic. Minor pairings later on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

OH MY CHRIST, HAVE YOU READ THE LATEST CHAPTER?! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY! JEEZ, I'M FREAKIN' OUT MAN! I MEAN, WE KNEW BEFOREHAND CUZ ZEREF SAID, BUT LIKE—GOD, DID I MENTION I'M, LIKE, SO THROWN?! Still curious why Brandish hates Layla, but I'm sure we'll learn about it. BUT SERIOUSLY. THAT CHAPTER. MASHIMA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Continuing on~ Don't know where this came from, but I'll run with it~

* * *

"Ne ne, Old Lady!" Lucy twitched, brown eyes flicking to the child leaning on her fence.

"Watch it brat, I'm not _that_ old!" The child blinked rapidly before his face split into a wide grin and he laughed. She rolled her eyes, letting out a soft breath before returning her gaze back to her small garden.

"Hey, hey, lady~!" The blonde cast her eyes heavenward, asking for patience, before glancing back at the boy.

"Yes? What is it?" He peeked through the wood slats. She didn't recognize him, but that wasn't unusual. So many people were moving out of the neighborhood and young families were taking their place. She didn't know her neighbors anymore. All her friends were busy with their own families— _children!—_ and she was left behind.

"Can I come in and help? Please?" She turned more, eyeing the boy. Pink hair spiked up in every direction, eyes a dark green, and a white, scaly scarf was wrapped around his neck. Red shorts, a cheery yellow tshirt, and tennis shoes. "I wanna help! I'll be good, promise!"

"Where's your mother, hmm?" The boy's bright look immediately faded and he pulled away from the fence, scuffing the toe of his shoe into the sidewalk. "Does she know where you are, boy?"

"She doesn't care…"

Lucy recognized that look on his face. Oh yes, she knew that look well. She rose, dusting off the dirt from her pants before moving towards the gate and leaning over it a bit, looking down at the boy. He pouted and the look was so familiar she had to pause. "Point out where you live." He glanced up at her before pointing to a white two-story a few houses down. "And where's your Daddy?"

"At work."

"Hm. Well, I suppose," she unlocked the gate, tugging it open. The boy cheered, rushing in and immediately hopping towards her garden. "Now now, see here! No pulling up my flowers!" He sang out an 'okay!' and she closed the gate, locking it once again. The boy looked right at home in the dirt, plucking the flowers from the box and burying their roots into the holes she had dug, packing the dirt over and around them. "Well, what's your name then, huh?"

"Natsu! Natsu Dragion!"

She kneeled down slowly beside him, sitting in the grass and watching his progress. He seemed happy at-least. "And how old are you, Natsu?"

"I'm seven! How old are you?" She smacked him lightly on the back of the head and he yelped, hands immediately holding at the spot and scowling up at her. "Hey!"

"Never ask a lady her age, young man. It's rude."

"You asked first! It's only fair!" She smiled lightly at his logic.

"And how do you ask for things, Natsu?" He groaned, form sagging. "Well, you won't get anything that way, now will you?"

"Fiiiine. _Please?_ "

"Better. And I'm thirty-five."

"Jeez, you are old!" She cast him a dark glare and he paled, inching away. "I-I'm sorry!" She lightened up but he still eyed her suspiciously. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lucy." She held out a hand and he immediately grabbed it, shaking it enthusiastically.

"That's a pretty name! Nice to meetcha, Luigi!"

"Oi, it's _Lucy_ , get it right, brat!" Natsu pulled away to return to the flowers and Lucy leaned back on her hands, watching. "Did you just move in?"

"Uh-huh. Me and my dad. His name's Igneel. I think he's old like yo—your age! I think he's your age!" he corrected quickly and Lucy's smile was vicious. "Dad said I'd like it here in Magnolia, but I dunno. I don't got any friends yet and there's this idiot in the house next to me, his name's Gray."

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" Lucy knew Gray, nice boy. Maybe nine or ten? Odd boy though. In winter he was positively layered and even in the summer the boy ran around in jeans, a hoodie and a jacket. She swore he's even wore a hat a few times. Gray Surge was one of those new children in her neighborhood. One of many, actually.

"Him? I dunno, he's just weird!" There was a fire in his eyes and Lucy deduced he secretly wanted friends but just didn't know how to go about making them. He was a cheerful boy, it shouldn't be too hard.

"Oh? Weird how?"

"I duuno! Just is! Stupid popsicle…" Lucy tugged on his cheek, frowning. "Oi! Let go, Lucy!"

"You can't say things like that. It's mean, Natsu. You don't know him. What if he's sick and that's why he always wears jackets, huh? What if he gets really cold easily, ever think of that?" Natsu's green eyes filled and she let go. "Think about that. You shouldn't judge people."

"S-sorry… Is… is he sick?" his voice was a whisper and she had the strongest urge to hug the boy.

"No. But you didn't know that, did you?" He shook his head slowly. "It's not nice to judge people, alright?" He nodded. "Good. Now, that flower's lacking as opposed to the others. Little more dirt, okay?" He immediately set back to piling dirt onto her flowers.

Well, it beat doing it herself, that's for sure. Helped out her back.

Honestly, she shouldn't feel this old but she supposed it happened to everyone.

"This this really scary girl down the street…" he murmured. "Her name's Erza…"

"Ah, I know her." His eyes lit up.

"Isn't she scary? When we first moved in, she came over with her mom and she wrestled with me! I thought she was cool until she wouldn't let go! I couldn't breathe, Lucy, but she wouldn't let go! Dad and her mom finally got her to let go and she said she had a lot of fun playing with me! Dad says I have to hang out with her now! It's not fair! I don't want to hang out with her!" Lucy merely let him rant, smiling lightly.

She didn't realize how lonely she had been until that point.

For the next hour, Natsu talked about his old house, his dad, his new house, his cat, Erza, Gray, some of the other kids he had seen (she supplied their names for him) and how he didn't want to go to school in a few months. He didn't want to start at a new school, he liked his old one, but he supposed it would've been okay if his dad was home to play with him in the summer ("He works real late and he doesn't have time to play when he gets home! He just sleeps a lot!" "Ah.") and the fact that Igneel only took a few days off when they moved before going to his new job.

Natsu, she learned, was home on his own all day. Igneel allowed him free reign over their portion of the street, but would prefer if he just either stayed in the house or their yard. That was boring to a child, but as he didn't know any of the kids, he had done just that so far this summer. Her heart went out to him, really it did. It was like her own childhood but while she had been isolated with no kids, he just didn't know how to approach the others who had grown up together thus far.

"Lucy, I'm hungry!" she glanced at her watch. Just a little after twelve. Wow. Boy had a good sense of time.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it, hm?" He pouted up at her, cheeks puffed up.

"I want lunch!" Her smile widened and he immediately scrambled back. "Pl-please!"

This was an odd situation for her. Here she was, never married or had kids, and all the sudden a child shows up in her yard, makes nice, and now wants her to feed him. What would his father say? If she's going off what he told her, Igneel wouldn't be back until late(whether that was just Natsu's perception of time or the truth, she wasn't sure, but if he was home alone all day, even six would seem late to him) but at the same time, she hardly wanted to send him back across the street to fend for himself… Decisions decisions. What's the worst that could happen?

She could be arrested for kidnapping.

"Go on home then and get some lunch then, Natsu. I'll be here when you're done." The look on his face was one she recognized once again.

He didn't want to go back to that house and eat alone. He didn't want to _be_ alone. She knew the feeling.

"Tell you what, okay?" She didn't know why she was doing this, but she didn't want a child to go through her past if she could help it. "You go get your lunch and bring it over, okay? And I'll talk to your dad tonight, huh?"

Panic flashed across his face. "W-why're you gonna talk to Dad? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I promise!" As tears threatened to fall, Lucy realized her mistake.

"No no, you're not in trouble!" she waved her hands, cupping his face and smiling down at him. "Don't you cry on me, Natsu Dragion, you're seven, remember?" He gave a short, stubborn nod, bottom lip jutting out as he wiped at his eyes. "I was thinking maybe you could hang out with me during the day. Would you like that?" He blinked. "See, I gotta talk to your dad, make sure he's okay with it. Since you helped me with my garden, maybe you'd like to keep helping me. It's a big job, you know, planting them and watering them. Think you can handle it?" He puffed up his chest.

"Of-course! That's _easy_! Even Wendy could do it!" That was a new name. "I've never been to daycare 'fore. I was always just at home."

"Well, this is hardly daycare. I don't need to teach you your colors or numbers, do I?"

"No way!"

"Exactly. This is just two friends hanging out, see?"

He tilted his head and she let go of his face, settling back in the grass and watching him. "Friends? We're friends?"

"Oh? Do you not want to be friends with me? Fine, I see how it is. Just go on home and I'll work on my garden by myself then." He shook his head quickly and she hid a soft smile.

"No! That's not fair! No, we're friends!" and he hopped forward, hugging her around the neck. "You're my first friend in Magnolia!" She swallowed, suddenly aware that a child was hugging her. She laughed, smiled, and wrapped her own arms around him. He relaxed, heaving out a breath. "I want you to meet Happy!" he pulled away abruptly and raced towards the gate, pushing up the lock and bolting towards the street. She leaped to her feet.

"NATSU DRAGION!" He skidded to a halt, looking back at her fearfully. "Don't you run across the street like that! Look both ways!" He swallowed, nodding, fear still in his eyes. "Go on. Look both ways. Are there cars?" She was at the fence now, stepping out and onto the sidewalk to stand behind him. He obeyed, looking both ways before looking back up at her. "Look again, you might have missed one when you looked away." He looked once more and then back up at her. "Good. Always remember to look before you cross the street, Natsu. I'm sure your Dad wouldn't want you to get hurt." He looked away. She let out a soft breath.

"Are you coming with me?"

"Not today. It's not nice to walk into people's houses uninvited. I'll watch from here. You go get your lunch, okay?"

"Kay." And he hurried across the street, ducking around the front of the house to slip into the backyard where she assumed the patio door was unlocked for him. Moments later, the front curtains fluttered and the boy poked his head past them, grinning at her and waving. She waved back and he disappeared. She was tempted to retreat inside for her own lunch, but decided against it. Given his feelings already, if he peeked out again and she was gone, who knows what he's think.

"Oh, Ms. Ashley!" She glanced to her left, smiling at the dark haired woman. Mika Surge, Gray's mother. "Are you watching Natsu for Igneel? My, how nice of you!" The woman was pretty and just barely thirty-four. Petite, dark navy hair, dark blue eyes, a pretty smile. "I was wondering how he was doing. I never see him outside. Gray's been wondering if he was lonely."

That stupid idea of her's returned, but it grew. "Has he? Natsu did say he'd been meaning to make some friends, but he's a little shy, see?" Mika giggled, nodding. "Is Gray home? Maybe he'd like to join us?" Mika's eyes lit up at the thought. "It's nothing much, but it'd let you run any errands you need."

"Oh, if it's not a bother! I've been needing to run to the store to pick up some things! I won't be gone for more than a few hours! Three at the most!" She looked giddy and Lucy wondered if she had been about to ask her to watch the boy when she came out to say hello.

"It's no problem. Natsu tells me he's home all day. I hate seeing kids inside just watching TV. I'm planning on talking with Mr. Dragion, see if he'll allow Natsu to come over here. Just safer, you know? Accidents happen all the time." Mika nodded along to her words, looking solemn.

"Yes, poor boy… Igneel tells me he lost his mother when he was just a toddler. I can't imagine it's been easy for him, moving around all over the place… That's very sweet of you, Ms. Ashley."

"Please, we've been neighbors for years now. Lucy's fine." Mika seemed to glow.

" _Lucy, I got Poptarts!"_ She looked over at the boy prancing back through the yard, the box held aloft.

"Natsu, that is not lunch! Now go back inside and put the Poptarts away!" The boy pouted and looked about ready to argue, but she leveled him with a dark look and he turned abruptly, marching back inside. A giggle alerted her that Mika found the whole thing cute. "So," Lucy turned back to the mother. "Whenever you'd like to go, I'd be happy to take Gray for a bit."

Fifteen minutes later found Lucy in her kitchen, Gray seated on one chair, Natsu in the one next to him, and a blue cat winding through her legs as she made grilled cheese.

Her newest charge had been at a lost as to what constituted a 'good' lunch and when Mika had suggested grilled cheese, the two boys immediately agreed, glancing at each other as they both answered simultaneously. Mika had returned to their house only to reappear with a can of soup, a bag of bread, and a few slices of cheese. Kissing her son's forehead (he immediately wiped it away) and telling him to behave, she was off, leaving her with two boys instead of one.

"So. Gray. How old are you?"

"Eight." Natsu eyed him and Gray glanced back at him. "What?"

"I'm seven." Lucy flipped the sandwich, grinning at the golden brown side now face up. "So are you gonna play here at Lucy's too?" Gray blinked at the idea. "Are you?"

"Can I?" Natsu nodded and Gray smiled, the first one Lucy had seen so far. "Really?"

"Yeah, Lucy's cool!" Natsu leaned forward, cupping his hand around the other boy's ear. Gray leaned towards him. " _She's old, but she's alright!"_ Lucy didn't bother informing him that her hearing was just fine. Natsu pulled away. "Lucy's gonna talk to my Dad and then I can come over to her house every day!" The blonde had not been aware of that plan.

"Every day?"

"Uh-huh! I gotta help you with your garden!" She hummed, returning her attention to the stove. "Lucy's got a real big yard! I bet it'd be great to play Dragons!"

"Dragons?" Gray sounded interested.

"Yeah, it's a game my dad taught me! I'm a Fire Dragon and I breathe fire! I used to play it with my friends back at my old house, but I bet I can teach you!"

"What kind of dragon can I be?" When Lucy glanced back, Natsu looked deep in thought, eyeing his new friend.

"Hmm… You get cold, so, an Ice Dragon!"

"What can an Ice Dragon do, huh?" Lucy questioned him, sliding the first sandwich onto a plate and cutting it in half. Two bowls of soup were slid in front of the boys and plates followed.

"Duh! Make it snow and stuff! Shoot ice shards from your mouth! Jeez, Lucy." Natsu bit into his sandwich before realizing he hadn't dipped it into his soup first. He quickly spooned some into his mouth.

"Yeah, Ms. Ashley. Obviously." Gray dunked his sandwich then bit into it. Lucy raised a brow and he swallowed quickly. "I-I mean, um…"

"It's alright Gray. And you can just call me Lucy if you want." He looked amazed at that and she figured it was the first time an adult would let him call them by their first name. He looked down, taking another bite before looking up.

"Could I come over too?"

"We'll talk to your mom when she gets back, kay?" He nodded and then turned to Natsu, grinning. The two immediately began discussing the rules to 'Dragons'.

* * *

When the Surge's car drove past, Gray and Natsu were playing a game of hide-n-seek-tag with Lucy, who was currently counting. She waved to the woman, who grinned back. "Gray, your mom's back." The boy popped up from behind the bush he was hiding in, pouting at the car. Natsu peered out from the adjacent bush. "You wanna talk to her, right?" Both boys leaped out, scrambling for the gate, pushing and shoving each other to reach her first. Mika didn't expect the boys to tumble out of the gate, calling out for her before she was even three feet away from her car.

"Mom!"

"Gray's mom!"

"Mom, mom! Can I play more?!"

"Can Gray play with us?!" They eventually reached her, talking over each other to explain the situation.

"Boys, is that how we ask for something~?" the low voice of their new friend drawled behind them. Both immediately froze, refusing to glance back. Mika looked impressed. "Mika," the dark haired woman held in her squeal, "Seems Natsu might get a little lonely stuck with me all day. I know you've been talking about how you wanted to go back to work," Lucy began casually. She might not be best friends with everyone, but every so often she would join in on some of the neighbor's chats, catch up on the neighborhood gossip. "If it's alright with you, I could watch him while you're at work."

"Would you? Really?" Her eyes were glowing and she looked ecstatic. "Oh, oh, Lucy, would you really? I've missed working at the hospital!" Ah, Lucy had forgotten she was a nurse. "But, is that what you want, Honey?" she crouched down to her son's height. "Mommy won't be home all day with you."

"But I wanna hang out with Lucy and Natsu!" he almost whined. Almost, as he was sure Lucy might do something if he did.

"It doesn't have to be immediate," Lucy soothed. "You could start picking up shifts again and Gray could come over for those few hours until Silver gets home." Mika looked like she wanted to jump at the chance, but after being home with her son all day for so long, Lucy was sure it'd be a difficult transition. "Trial run?" the blonde offered. "Few hours a day for you to shop or relax."

"Well…" Both Gray and Natsu looked up at her with hopeful eyes. "I suppose… We'll have to talk to your father when he gets home, Gray." The boy nodded and then turned to his friend, the two fist-bumping and laughing. "But I'm glad you made friends, Honey~! Tell you what, okay? If you behave for Lucy, you can stay and play with Natsu until Daddy gets home, alright?"

"Yes!" The two immediately sped away, laughing and giggling as they made an impromptu game of tag, Happy dancing around them.

Mika squeaked, lunging for Lucy and hugging her tightly. "Oh, oh Lucy! Thank you so much! I was so worried about him, but look! He's smiling so much!" She pulled back, tears in her eyes. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, no, you don't owe me any—"

"No! I need to pay you back for this! He made a friend! I'm so happy and I have you to thank!" Lucy held her hands up, inching away from the look in her eyes.

"N-not necessary, really, Mika! You brought over lunch and they've just been playing out in the yard. I don't need anything, honestly!" The woman eyed her and suddenly Lucy was afraid of what she was planning. "Really! What's it between friends? A few hours here and there is nothing! It was nice, watching the boys. My house has been too quiet." The mother's smile softened. "Really, I don't mind."

"Well, if you'll be watching him for the summer, I need to pay you _something!_ Silver will agree, I'm sure he will. Ah!" she suddenly smacked her fist into her palm. "I know! Think of it as expenses! I'm assuming you'd be watching them over lunch, so the money will go to that! Just think of it as the money we would be spending for his lunches, but instead we're essentially paying you to shop!"

Lucy would admit it was a sneaky way of thinking, but not wrong. "Al-alright. For their lunches then. And snacks," she added, recalling the crackers they had scarfed down only half an hour ago.

"Lunch and snacks! Agreed! Gray, Honey!" He slid to a stop, Natsu running into his back. "Mommy's going back home to put away the groceries! Behave for Lucy!" she waved and he waved back before bolting away from the pinkette, the two shrieking and yelling. "Thank you so much for watching him, Lucy! You don't know how happy I am!"

Lucy had a good idea, considering the woman was _crying_. "It's really no problem!" she waved her off and Mika clasped her hands once more before retreating back to her car and driving the short distance to the Surge house and pulling into the garage.

The blonde faced the two boys, now sprawled on the grass and wheezing with laughter. She smiled.

Her summer was about to get interesting.

* * *

Okay. So, um… alternate world Fairy Tail, but modern. So, apparently this is going to be a few chapters, considering I'm already at like eight pages and I didn't even get close to where I wanted to! I'm using their Edolas names for a reason!

And here I told myself I wasn't going to start another story… darn it…

Just two more days and then I'm done with finals and onto my break~! I'll be off until mid-way through January so that means I can quite literally work on my stories every waking minute! I mean, I won't because like how boring is that? But it means I'll have more time to work on them. I will finish _Cinderella's Twist, Fall From Grace,_ and possibly _Houseguests_ during my break, in addition to continuing this and starting the story that wins in my poll!

I would have put this as an option, but I just didn't want to wait I guess~

So! Tell me what you think! It really means a lot to me!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. I claim nothing.

* * *

Work wasn't going as well as he hoped.

Igneel Dragion was thirty-six and a widower. He moved to Magnolia for a better life for himself and his son, moved for the better job. But then his boss went and pulled a total one-eighty. First, the man was mild-mannered and polite, a nice fellow. Now, he was some sort of demon. He was also pretty sure he was part of some cult.

Yes, he was making more than at his old job and he'd heard great things about the school district and there were a lot of kids on the street for Natsu, but something just wasn't working out. It was either his rapidly-becoming-stressful job or the fact that his son didn't seem happy. Maybe a combination of them both.

He was silent on the drive home, the radio on but low. He wasn't even thinking of dinner, despite him missing lunch that day—for the third day in a row. Mostly, he just wanted to sleep. He realized Natsu would be hungry, would he be alright with toast? Again?

Probably not…

He turned onto their street, passing the first few houses. In the first house on the right, a redhead stood at the gate, glowering across the street at the first house on the left, where a white-haired girl copied her stance, a sneer on her lips. It seemed like he passed the same scene every day, but he was sure they had better things to do than glare at each other every day.

Continuing on, he passed a house that now had a sign in the front yard proclaiming 'SOLD'. He wondered if there would be more kids Natsu's age. Slowing down as he neared the curve of their road, he offered a half-hearted wave to their neighbor, Mika. She was beaming and waving cheerfully, as always, but he didn't see her son out with her. He didn't worry much, pulling into their driveway and turning off the engine.

He sat there for a moment, mustering up the energy to greet his son. Honestly, if he knew how tiring this job was going to be, he would have stayed back Acalypha.

Realizing he spent long enough lingering in the front seat, he stepped out, stretching lightly before reaching for his messenger bag.

" _Dad!"_ he looked up, expecting the familiar head of pink in the front window. He blinked as his son didn't smile back at him. " _Dad! Dad, over here!"_ He looked to his left, wondering if he had missed Natsu making friends with Gray on his way in. Mika beamed at him, pointing across the street. " _Daaaad!"_ Igneel complied, looking across the street. When nothing caught his eye, he shifted his gaze further down until he saw his son.

Standing on the bottom portion of a white-painted fence, his son waved at him, other arm clinging tight to the wood. Gray stood next to him, waving as well.

Igneel was drawing a blank as to why the boys were in that yard. It wasn't the Surge's house and he didn't see any other children there with them. If he remembered correctly, the house was owned by a young woman, but whether or not she had any children, he couldn't recall.

" _Daaaad!"_ He set his bag back into the front seat and closed the door, shoving his hands in his pockets as he strolled down the street.

"Mika, hello."

"Hi, Igneel!" The woman was always chipper. "Nice day at work?" He made a face and she laughed. "Don't push yourself too hard!" He nodded as he passed her and crossed the street. The boys were practically trembling as they waited—patiently—for him to reach them.

"Hey, brat, whatcha doin' over here, huh?" He ruffled Natsu's hair and the boy grinned up at him.

"We were playing with Lucy! She's really cool!" He looked over at Gray, who nodded.

"Yeah! She plays tag and everything! She's kinda slow, but that's alright," the two snickered and Igneel raised a brow.

Not only had his son made friends with Gray(finally, it was about time) but the little girl who lived here? Interesting.

"Do I get to meet Lucy?"

"Sure! LUCY!" Natsu hollered back at the house. "MY DAD'S HERE!" Igneel could hear a voice from inside the house, but he couldn't make out the words. A moment passed and he watched as the blonde woman he had seen on occasion come out, letting the screen door slip shut behind her. The boys waved at her and Igneel plastered on a quick smile. "Dad, Dad, can I come over and play with Lucy tomorrow? She said it's alright, but we gotta ask you! Cause I'd be over here when you're at work!"

"Well, how about you let me and her mom talk about it, alright?" Both his son and Gray gave him a weird look, their brows furrowed in something he recognized as confusion. "Hi, hope my son hasn't been a bother. I'm Igneel," he introduced himself as the woman strode closer.

"It's nice to meet you. Natsu's been telling me all about you." She took his offered hand, smiling back at him.

"Dad, tell her I can come and play!" Natsu tugged on his shirt and the redhead glanced down at him.

"Ah, that's right. I was curious about that. I know you hardly know me, but if it's alright with you, I wouldn't mind watching Natsu for the summer." Igneel shifted his gaze from his son to the woman, blinking.

"What?"

"Essentially babysitting, I suppose. I—"

"I'm not a baby!" Natsu cut in defiantly, frowning. Beside him, Gray nodded, apparently not liking the term either. "Gray's mom said he could! I wanna come over and play with Lucy and help with the garden!"

"Natsu, let me talk to your father." The boy ducked down, inching himself behind the fence. Gray followed his lead, the two of them eyeing the blonde woman. "Thank you. As I was saying," she sent another smile towards the redhead. "He wandered over today and I've been watching him I guess. I don't mind, since I'd rather he be outside playing than inside watching TV all day."

Igneel had the distinct urge to blush. Not only was this ( _very pretty)_ woman offering to watch his son—truly a kind neighbor is he'd ever heard of one—but she just might have indirectly commented on his parenting style. Yes, he worked and no, he didn't have his son in a daycare center or summer program to keep him entertained all day. Was that wrong?

"—fun and I really don't mind." He blinked, realizing he had just tuned her out. Natsu was looking up at him, his eyes pleading, and Gray was looking up at him hopefully. And then there was Happy, the blue cat—

"Natsu, why is Happy out here?"

"I wanted Lucy to meet him!" Igneel raised a brow. "He hasn't done anything! He's just been playing with us!"

"Did you forget how he dug holes in my garden?" the woman questioned him. Natsu looked down, cheeks gaining a tint of red. "Hmm?"

"H-he just wanted to help… I'll fix it tomorrow! Promise!" The woman breathed out a sigh, but smile nonetheless. "Please, Dad?"

"I'm sorry, what's going on?"

"We're gonna come over to Lucy's and play! And have lunch! And snacks!" The two leaped off the fence to unlock the gate and rush outside. "Lucy said it was alright! She said we could come every day!" Igneel looked down at Natsu, the boy gripping his hands tight. "Please?"

"Well…" He shot a look over at the woman, who looked amused. "If it's alright with her mother, I don't see a problem." Both boys looked confused again and he heard a snort form the blonde. "What?"

The woman raised her hand to her mouth, hiding her smile. "No, no it's just—Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed." Igneel tilted his head lightly. She lowered her hand, grinning at him. "My name's Lucy Ashley. It's nice to meet you, Igneel."

Ah. Now he understood.

"So, let me see if I understand this." He straightened, brushing down his shirt in an effort to hide his embarrassment. They'd been there for a few weeks already and he didn't know the neighbors immediately around them? Not his best moment. "You're offering to watch Natsu during the summer for me?" She nodded and his son tugged on his hand. "How much will it be? Not that I don't appreciate it, I just… I'm not sure if that's something we can—"

"Very little, Mr. Dragion. I'm not doing this for money or a job. I have the time and I know very few of the kids hang out all together because of their age and how the street is." She meant how it curved. It wasn't straight so the parents couldn't see their kids at all times. "I've talked to Mika and she and Silver will talk about it over dinner. I know Natsu wants to make friends," his son looked away, maybe a little shy about his wish being declared, "And this way, it's someone watching them during the day. I'd like to think I'll keep them safer. Anything can happen—and I'm not saying that to convince you or anything."

There had to be a catch somewhere. He knew his son could make a huge mess and be a troublemaker, so what was the catch? He narrowed his eyes, lips pulling into a thin line as he tried to figure her out. She raised a brow at his questioningly look but said nothing. "You really don't want anything for your time?"

"I just ask for a little to pay for the cost of lunches."

"That's it?"

"Yes." He wasn't sure. It seemed too good to be true. "May I remind you that you do live across the street? It wouldn't be difficult for them to come over. I just wanted to get your approval, as I understand some parents are wary about the people in their children's lives." He _supposed_ that made sense… "If you'd feel better not, I understand. You don't know me and I can hardly ask you to let me—"

"Alright."

"—watch your son wi—what?" He ruffled Natsu's hair and the boy cheered.

"I'll be over tomorrow Lucy!" the child declared. Gray grinned and the boys laughed.

"What time do you want the brat?" Igneel asked. Lucy blinked once before shaking her head.

"What time do you leave?"

"Eightish."

"He can come over whenever then. I'm usually up before eight." The boys pranced away, towards Gray's house, where they would pester his mother into letting the boy come over as well. "Before I forget, where do you work and can I have your number?"

Igneel's smile grew devilish. "You're moving a little fast there, Lucy. What's next? Dinner?" There was a moment while she blinked at him, lips parted slightly as she tried to work through his words.

And then she went red. "It's not like that! Honestly! I need to be able to contact you if something were to happen!" She crossed her arms tightly, turning her head to the side as she raised her chin. Igneel laughed, pulling a pen from his pocket. He took hold of her hand, uncapping the pen and writing on her skin. "Don't you have paper?"

"Nope. This is my work number," and he started scrawling another underneath it. "And this is my cell. Feel free to call whenever to set up that dinner date. I like Italian," he winked at her.

"As if!" She tugged her hand away, frowning at him and peering down at the numbers on her hand. "I feel like I should know this number… Where do you work?"

"Magnolia Insurance."

She grinned down at her hand. "Ah, so you work with Romy White?"

Igneel eyed her suspiciously. "You know my Boss?" She gave him a cheeky grin. "It seems I misjudged you, Ms. Ashley."

"Oh?"

"You are most definitely my type."

She blushed again, looking across the street to where Silver had just arrived home and was being bombarded by the boys. "How do you like it there? Is he tough?"

"It's a nice place, but he can be a little… hm, intense? Silver!" The dark haired neighbor raised a hand in greeting as both boys tugged at him. "So." Lucy glanced back at him. "Let's you and me leave Natsu at Silver's and head into town. I know this great place for—"

"A-and I'm stopping you there!" She waved her hands to cut him off before marching across the street. "Mika, Silver! Hi!"

* * *

"—just flirting! No shame, I tell you, Michelle!"

" _Aww, I think he sounds sweet, Big Sis!"_ Lucy dropped her head, groaning as her cousin squealed. " _I think you should go out with him! He sounds nice!"_

"Did you hear nothing I just said?"

" _Hmm, well, I am making dinner right now!"_ And Lucy realized that no, no she hadn't. Her cousin was a glutton and probably tuned her out as she prepared her dinner. She was also slightly airheaded. " _So? Will you?"_

"Will I what?"

" _Go out with him! It's been awhile since you've dated anyone! Ooh, tell me what he looks like! Please?!"_ Lucy raised her head, gazing across her living room at the picture of her and her beloved younger cousin. The girl had a weird fascination with frilly dresses and bonnets so she looked more like a doll than the successful CEO of her father's company. While Lucy had run from that future, Michelle embraced it, thriving in it even…

Despite being a crybaby and constantly needing reassurance. The board of directors were more than happy to do that and succeeded for the most part. She was well-liked and popular, many commenting that she was a true lady—that might have been from her fashion sense though.

"Igneel? Well… Red hair—"

" _HE'S A REDHEAD?! BIG SIS, GO OUT WITH HIM! GO OOUUUTT WIIITH HIIIIMM!"_ Lucy pulled the phone away from her ear to scowl down at it. She had forgotten. Not only was her cousin a fashion designer's nightmare, a glutton the likes of which the world had yet to experience, but she also had this thing for redheads.

"Michelle, breathe!" She heard the blonde do so, quite loudly. "And it's not more of an orange that you like. It's red. Like, _red_."

" _Even better, Big Sis! Ohh, how exciting! When're you going out? Tell me! Tell me!"_

"W-we aren't!"

" _Aww, why not?"_ Lucy had to remind herself that if she raised her voice to her cousin, the girl would be inconsolable and even the board wouldn't be able to help her. They would then call her to come down and fix her—as she had to do when they couldn't make the girl happy—and that would take the rest of tomorrow afternoon as she would be required to take the girl out to eat and get dessert. A lot of dessert. Mostly cake. And maybe frozen yogurt.

Honestly, her cousin was more like a kid than a grown-up( _successful!)_ woman of twenty-six.

"Michelle," Lucy began, taking a breath herself. "I only met him because I'll be watching his son over the summer."

" _Oh. He's married. Never mind~"_ Lucy was in no mood to correct her. " _How old's his son? What's his name? Is he cute?"_

"His name's Natsu and he's seven."

" _Awww~ Hey, Big Sis?"_ Lucy grabbed the remote, flicking on the TV. She pulled up the guide and went through the channels. How was it she had 300+ channels, but there was never anything that interested her? " _Why're you watching his son? Do you need the money? You know, if you need a job I can—"_

"No, I don't need the money, Michelle. It's not like that. Natsu just came over today—he was bored. And I couldn't just sit back, you know? He's at home all day while his dad's at work. I couldn't just let him sit alone in that house…" Lucy curled her knees to her chest, the phone cradled against her ear as she watched the love scene on the TV blankly. Her cousin was quiet, no doubt going back through their, admittedly lonely, childhood.

"… _that's nice of you, Big Sis."_ Lucy hummed. " _So you're gonna watch him all summer?"_

"That's the plan. Him and Gray. Maybe the brother and sister that live down on the cul-du-sac. They're stranded down there and Laxus is older, so he won't play with them. I know they're both pretty quiet, but maybe their parents will see it as a learning experience? I just know if it's only the boys, they'll get bored and eventually start fighting with each other. Their personalities are too similar."

" _Wow, you've really though this out, huh?"_ Lucy hadn't thought of that before, but she supposed she had.

Go big or go home, right?

"I guess." She clicked off the TV, leaning back on the couch. "They need friends. Kids shouldn't grow up alone."

" _Speaking of kids…"_ Lucy frowned at her reflection in the TV. " _There's this reeeaaally nice guy here at work and I know you haven't been dating in a while, but I think you'd really like him! He's your age and he's never been married. He mentioned he'd like to settle down and have a family, but he hasn't found the right girl yet!"_

"Michelle."

" _Hear me out, Big Sis! I want a niece! Or a nephew, either one! I wanna spoil them and be their favorite Auntie! And you're not that old! Most women wait until your age to have their first kid anyways!"_ Lucy wasn't sure if she should feel insulted or not, but went with not. Michelle never meant to intentionally hurt anyone and sometimes she didn't think before she spoke. " _Please just give him a chance! He's really sweet!"_

"Michelle, I'm just really not interested in dating anyone right now." _Nor do I want to._ "Besides, I'm fine with my life now. And shouldn't I adopt anyway? There are so many children out there that need a loving family and a home. Why have my own when I can feel the same pride in one that's already potty-trained and can read?" She smiled lightly, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. 3… 2… 1…

" _T-THAT'S A HORRIBLE REASON TO ADOPT, BIG SIS! Yes, I admit that adopting is great and a wonderful thing to do, but don't you want to have a child that's the best parts of you and the man you love?! Think of how romantic it is, Big Sis~ Falling in-love and getting married and then the joy that you feel when you find out you're expecting! Oh! And shopping for the nursery, picking out clothes, painting the room, imagining what they'll look like when they're born and as they grow, seeing—"_

"The back pain, the mood swings, the cravings, over-all sense of being uncomfortable," Lucy ticked off on her fingers. She heard Michelle huff. "Did I get them all? Oh, no wait. Cramps. Labor."

" _Big Sis!"_

"Fine. Set it up—coffee, Michelle! Only coffee!"Lucy had learned from experience to be very specific. The last time she let Michelle set it up, the younger blonde had sent them to drag bar. Turns out her date was secretly in the closet and proceeded to first question Lucy how she knew and then tearfully thank her for her support. While there was nothing wrong with that adventure, it had been a little weird for her in there and all the girls fawning over her clear skin. To this day, she was still friends with Gabriela, and the rest of the bar for that matter, but she'd just as well _not_ relive that, thank you.

" _Right-o, Big Sis! Coffee with Gildarts!"_

Lucy blinked.

"Did you say Gildarts? _Gildarts Kaligan?_ "

" _Oh, you know him? That's even better!"_

"Michelle, he lives on my street." They had a rule that if the prospective date lived in the same area and would thus knew _where_ she lived, he was out. It was just safer all around if it didn't work out and it was revealed he was a whack-job—which was another _hilarious_ set-up by her beloved little cousin.

" _Oh. Darn, and here I thought he'd be perfect…"_ Why her cousin thought a _player_ would be perfect for her was beyond her.

"Michelle, he has been married before. They divorced after two years because of all the travelling he had to do for work. And that was almost eight years ago now."

" _Oh. Oh how sad…"_ Brilliant.

"Michelle, don't console him. He gets emotional about it and if he starts crying, you'll start crying and then the Board will call me and if I have to come down there, I will _not_ buy you cake."

" _B-but Big Sis! H-he was ma-ma-married! And it didn't work ou-out!"_ Too late. She was crying. " _H-h-h-how saaad_!" Her cousin was now wailing. Simply brilliant. She considered hanging up, but then she would cry even harder.

Lucy prepared herself for a long hour of soothing the girl and assuring her that sometimes people just didn't work out and yes, it was sad, but some people were better off. Take the couple around the corner. They were a blended family and they were very happy with each other and their respective children got along splendidly, better than most brothers and sisters did.

But Michelle would not swayed.

* * *

Knocking awoke her from the couch. She blinked open her eyes, sitting up and peering around her living room curiously. Another knock and her eyes went to the front door.

What time was it?

She grabbed her phone, clicking it on and narrowing her eyes at the time. 8:03.

Who was knocking on her door at eight in the morning?

"Coming~" she yawned, stretching her arms over her head and she padded towards the door. She glanced through the windows and merely saw a blob of dark gray and red.

Did she get a new postman?

"Ye—" she yawned again, eyes closing as she rubbed at them, "—yeah?"

"You tempt me, Lucy, but I really will be late for work." She opened her eyes, scowling at the smirking redhead before her.

"Igneel."

"Lucy!" A pink and blue blur raced past her. "Wow! Your house is huge! Imma explore!" A great clattering arose as he clamored up her stairs on all fours. She stared up at her steps for a long moment before she glanced back at the child's father, who was chuckling. She crossed her arms, remembering what she had changed into last night to relax while she spoke with her cousin.

"So, I'll be home around five-thirty. If you want, my offer is still open for dinner. Tonight might be tight, but I have no objections. Again, we can leave Natsu at Silver's and—" Lucy smiled pleasantly, pushing him away from her door and down her walk.

"Best get on the road, yes? Wouldn't want you to be late~ Good-bye Igneel~!" he went willingly, grinning at her from over his shoulder as she pushed him towards the gate. "Have a great day!"

"My, don't sound so excited." When they reached the gate, she gave him one final shove before clicking it closed behind him, turning sharp on her heel, and striding back into the house where she would get a quick shower and get dressed. "I'll see you tonight, my darling!" Her form went stiff and he snickered at the shiver that passed through her. "Don't miss me too much!"

Lucy turned her head very slowly, offering him a tight grin. "Oh, I'll try."

His day was starting off on a great note. His summer was about to get a lot better.

* * *

So. Lucy and Igneel. When I introduced him, I didn't intend to make him kinda flirty. But hey, I have other plans for Loke, so Igneel will be the flirt!

But seriously: I'm honestly considering putting the two together. Since I'm doing such a weird time (Lucy older and everyone else _much_ younger) would that be weird? I mean, I'm gonna make it so that all the kids are pretty close with Lucy, like they are canonverse, but would it be weird if she got together with his dad? I mean, I already planned for her to be on like all their emergency contacts forms listed as like an aunt or something (schools are weird with who is acceptable as a contact) so a stepmom wouldn't be too far out. They'd still be like BFFs but she just has the additional title of mom tacked on there—but she would be totally cool about it.

This would be happening _waaay_ down the line (I planned on doing this story up until they all like graduated HS/went into college because I just feel like Lucy helping them through HS would be great~) so no rush. Or would it happen before middle school…? Hmm…

But I will still build up the flirty Igneel thing because I like it. I've seen some really cute drawings of like Lucy meeting Igneel for the first time and he's all like 'She's perfect, when's the wedding and how many grandchildren are you planning on giving me?' so I felt it worked with the flippy-flopped ages.

Would it be too weird? I'm actually growing on the idea and if I could draw for anything, I'd sketch out the bit where he writes down his number!

So, chapter 2! Tell me what you think! I appreciate your thoughts~

Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. Like, at-all. Thanks~

* * *

"Have you had breakfast?"

"Poptarts!" The pinkette looked too pleased with himself and Lucy realized what he had for breakfast had been his failed attempt at lunch yesterday.

"Good. Saves me the effort." She rubbed at her bare arms, trying to forget the morning chill that still refused to leave her skin. "When?"

"Before Dad dropped me off. Why?" She pattered into the kitchen, Natsu tailing. He was apparently done exploring her house. She opened a cabinet, pulling out a bowl and digging out a spoon from the drawer. She slid them onto the counter, going to the cupboard in the island, pulling out the box of instant oatmeal.

"So I know when to feed you lunch."

"Oh!" He suddenly looked down, shoving his hand into his pocket. "This's for you!" He pulled out a twenty and she gazed at him for a moment. "Dad said it was for lunch!" She took it, tucking it behind a jar on the counter and ripping open the oatmeal packet. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Making my breakfast." He wrinkled his nose, frowning at the powdery mass in the bowl.

"Is it any good?"

"Once it's cooked, it's pretty good." The boy didn't look convinced, but she didn't care. She slept on the couch that night, woke up to his father, and she needed a shower. He could judge her all he wanted, but she was having her oatmeal. "See? Watch," she pulled out the milk, pouring it in and stirring. He looked up at her, still unconvinced. "Now, we put it in for like two minutes," she opened the microwave, pushing the bowl inside and setting the timer before hitting start. "Where's Happy?"

"I dunno." She crossed her arms, leveling him with a blank look. He backpedaled quickly. "I'll go find him!"

"Great idea, kiddo." He slipped out the kitchen, loudly calling for his cat (she spotted the blue furball curled on the top of her couch) and Lucy leaned back against the counter, letting out a slow breath.

This was probably a very bad idea. What did she know of kids? Sure, yeah, alright, she helped out with the few friends she had, but older kids were easier, right?

Maybe.

* * *

"So what're we doing today?" Natsu was seated against the wall right beside the door and he feared the blonde too much to even think about moving from that spot. Upon hearing the microwave go off, he sped back into the kitchen, eyed her mush of a breakfast, questioned her sanity, and then asked to try it once she mixed some more milk in. She allowed him a spoonful and then watched as he inhaled her breakfast. She was still a little confused on how she came about making another bowl—for her—but just shrugged. She had an idea of his appetite, but she didn't expect him to _eat her breakfast_.

"What do you want to do?" She glanced back at the closed door, curious about what the seven-year-old wanted out of their day. She shrugged out of her shirt, dropping it on floor and padding towards the bathtub.

She needed a shower and she could hardly bring the boy in with her, so, with very strict instructions _not to move from that spot_ he was outside of the door.

"I guess playing Dragons would be fun!" She turned on the water, his voice continuing on while she tuned him out.

It wasn't _her_ fault she couldn't hear him over the water.

* * *

Almost forty-five minutes later found them down in her living room, her hair still wet and the boy bouncing around excitedly, examining everything on her shelf. "And this? Where's this from?"

"France."

"Where's France?" He bounced over to the map on her wall, gazing up at it. She pointed out the European country and he tilted his head for a moment before going back to the shelf. "And this? What about this?"

"Spain," She slid her finger over, pointing it out.

"What's this snow globe from?" He picked it up, shaking it psychotically and her heart went to her throat.

"C-careful with it, Natsu! It's glass!" The boy immediately set it back down, watching the snow fall. "I-it's from Switzerland, here, see?" She pointed and he looked over.

"Where?" She motioned him close and he obeyed. "There? It's really tiny!"

"Switzerland is pretty small, huh?" A single nod and he continued looking up at her. "What?"

"You've been everywhere, huh?" She raised a brow. "Is that why you don't got any kids? Cause you were going to Europe all the time?"

She couldn't tell the seven-year-old she didn't have kids because she was a romantic who believed in love and wanted to get married before she had kids but never found "The One" because everyone was too concerned about who her father was.

"Yup."

"But you aren't going to Europe anymore?"

"Nope." Because it just reminded her too much of all the time Michelle would call her in tears because the girl was convinced Lucy hated her. Also, the Board needed her here in-case Michelle went off the deep end again.

"So…" She narrowed her eyes. She didn't know a lot about kids, but she knew that if a child started asking a lot of questions, they were about to bring up something interesting. "Are you gonna have kids now? Can you?"

She pasted on a quick smile and tried not to choke.

Under no, repeat NO circumstances, were Michelle and Natsu to meet. None what-so-ever.

"Eh, who knows? If I get married, maybe."

"Dad says you don't gotta be married to have kids."

"Well, I'll strangle your father, how about that?" He blinked. "I dunno Natsu. I'm kinda old, aren't I?" His eyes went wide and her lips pulled into a grin. "After-all, I'm as old as your dad, right?"

"You're not old!"

"Good boy!" She praised, crouching down to pat his cheek. "Maybe, who knows? Now, do you wanna play outside? Or wait til Gray gets here?" He didn't relax until she rose and moved towards the window, pulling the curtains open. "It's still kinda early. He might not be up yet."

"Can I watch TV?" She glanced over at him. "The Fantastic Tales of Dragons is on at ten! Can I? Please?"

"Sure?" She'd never heard of the show, but she didn't really make it a priority to watch kids' shows. He leaped for her coffee table, grabbing the remote and turning on her TV. "Do you know how to—Never mind." He pulled up the menu quickly enough, scrolling through her channels fast—she barely had the time to read off what else was playing before he squeaked out a 'Yes!' and pushed 'OK'.

She was immediately assaulted with high-pitched voices and hand-puppets. "Turn it down, Natsu," and as the volume lowered, she took in the show she was watching. "What… what is this?"

"Lord Phantom And His League of Villains. It's really stupid," the child huffed out, a hand holding up his chin as he boredly watched the dark clothed puppet shriek out orders and wave a wand around from where he was sprawled on the floor. "I don't like it and it's on before my show, so I gotta watch some of it."

Lucy agreed the show was stupid and considered calling in a favor to her friend at the studio and getting it pulled. There was no way kids actually watched it, right? Honestly, she could tell a better story than these cheap puppets. "So what's your show about?"

"Dragons." She gazed at him, waiting for him to continue. But he remained silent and she shrugged. She'd probably figure it out as it went on. But, until then, she was ignoring the league of villains and reading her magazine. "I wonder if Gray watches Dragons…" Lucy raised her eyes from the glossy pages, looking down at the boy glancing back at her. Lucy shrugged. "I should go wake him up. I bet he'd like it!" He popped up and she realized she had to accompany him on his field trip.

Well, it was almost ten. Everyone had gone to work by now and the boy was probably awake… "Alright, let me get my—"

"Come on Lucy!" He was opening the door before she was even able to stand up. "I don't wanna miss anything!" She glared at the child already hopping around her porch, anxiously awaiting her.

This was a horrible idea. Why is she watching him again? Oh. Right. Because she was an idiot who obviously didn't like a nice and quiet morning.

Seven minutes later found both boys on the floor of her living room, staring at the screen with wide eyes. Natsu had given the boy a quick summary and Gray was watching the thirty second intro intently. Mika was with her in the kitchen, calmly chattering on about her husband(their ten-year-anniversary was coming up and he had a surprise for her—and would she mind watching Gray for a few hours, or, oh, he and Natsu could have a sleepover at the Dragions! Problem solved!) and Lucy calmly sipped at her tea.

"So, I happened to see you and Igneel this morning," Mika shifted casually and Lucy swallowed wrong, coughing and choking. "Oh, Lucy, are you alright?!" The dark-haired woman was immediately next to her, patting her back.

" _Mom, is Lucy dying?"_

" _Yeah, is Lucy dying?"_

"No, Miss Lucy is not dying!"

A chorus of _"Kay~!"_ sounded from the living room and Mika patted her once more before she stepped away.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just went down the wrong pipe is all." Lucy swallowed once again, clearing her throat. Mika smiled from across her kitchen table. "Sorry about that."

"No, no, it's fine, it's fine. So. You and Igneel."

"What about us?" The woman's eyes flashed and Lucy immediately realized her mistake. "No, Mika, that came out wrong! He was just dropping Natsu off! That's all!"

"Hmm."

"That's _all_. Don't get the wrong idea, okay?" Lucy raised her mug up, taking a long sip of the rapidly cooling tea.

"It seemed like the two of you had a moment."

The blonde choked again, hacking and coughing. Mika was timing it so that would happen, she had to be! " _Is Lucy dying now?"_

" _Yeah, is she?"_

Lucy turned her brown eyes to the living room, seeing their feet kicking up and down as they watched the TV. "Oh? So you boys don't want me around anymore, is that it?" The kicking immediately stopped as they both went stiff. "That's what I thought." She turned back to see the mother's amused expression and after a moment, she heard tense giggling from the other room. "Mika, he's—" _'nice'_ wasn't exactly the right term, but… "—I'm watching his son."

"Ooh, dating your employer. Scandalous." Lucy shot her a glare and Mika grinned. "I like this, we should do this more often!"

"What, torment me?"

"Talk! I can't say we've ever really talked! I've never been in your house before, like you've never been in mine, and we have to change that!" Wasn't Lucy just thinking about how she never saw her friends? "You're really nice and I guess I was a little thrown when we moved in and there you were, in such a huge house all by yourself. I was curious, I admit," the woman waved a hand around to the rather spacious kitchen, "If you were married but your husband just travelled a lot, but I figured you wouldn't be home so much if that was the case."

Lucy blinked. Was… was Mika _prying_? No, no she was too nice for that… Right?

"I'm curious, but I get that some people just prefer to stay home. I never asked, what do you do, Lucy?"

Ah. Her favorite question.

"I write for some magazines. It's not much, but I make enough from my articles."

"Oh! So you're a writer!" Lucy smiled and when Mika said no more on the subject, she heaved out a sigh of relief. "Now, are you alright with Gray? You're sure?"

No, not really, but she hoped her mood would get better as the day went on. It'd be over by tomorrow. "Of-course. Go, he'll be fine. They're watching their show and then I wanna get them outside. Someone," she raised her voice, glancing towards the living room, "needs to fix my garden!"

" _I will! After our show!"_

" _Yeah, after our show, Lucy!"_ She looked back at Mika, smiling a bit, her expression clearly saying "See? I got this" despite really not feeling that way.

"Alright… Then I'm gonna head out and do some shopping. Gray, honey?"

" _Whaaat? Mooom!"_ Mika bit at her lip, trying to hide her smile.

"I'll be back in a few hours! Behave for Lucy!"

" _Okay!"_ Mika rose and Lucy stood with her, the two women bypassing the living room to go towards the door. They glanced into the living room, seeing both boys sprawled on the carpet and watching the cartoon dragons on the screen.

"You have my number, you'll call if something happens?" Lucy rested her hands on the mother's shoulders, steering her towards the door.

"Yes, if something happens, I'll call you. But nothing will happen and they'll be fine. Go, do your shopping!" Mika nodded and Lucy leaned against the doorframe, waving until the blackhaired mother left her yard. "Alright boys, what's this show about?"

* * *

She wasn't watching them as they raced around the yard later in the afternoon. It wasn't a _mistake_ on her part, but it did provide her with some entertainment. When the even tones of a little girl cut through their yells, there were only two words spoken. "Natsu. Gray."

The identical yelps of " _E-erza!"_ alerted her that the redhead at the top of the street had gone on a walk.

Lucy turned, gazing at the girl looking at them from the other side of the fence. She waved and the girl immediately straightened, offering a smile.

"Hello, Miss Ashley. How are you today?" The girl was polite and mature for her age, something her mother probably had a hand in—Mrs. Knightwalker was a lawyer.

"I'm fine, Erza. Would you like to come in?" The boys sent her panicked looks filled with terror as the girl brightened.

"I'd love to, thank you, Miss Ashley!" She undid the latch and was inside closing the gate in a few seconds. "And what are you two doing in Miss Ashley's yard?" From the way her eyes were narrowed, she apparently didn't think they were up to anything good.

"W-we're playing!" Both stammered out, refusing to look at the girl. Lucy had heard interesting things about the nine-year-old but seeing the two terrified of her?

Well. Her idea was growing again.

"Oh? Were you? And did you ask Miss Ashley—"

"It's alright, Erza," Lucy rose from her crouch over the garden, stretching out her back as she moved towards the girl. "Would you like to join them? And it's alright if you just call me Lucy you know. We're friends, aren't we?" The girl gazed up at her for a long moment and Lucy had the distinct feeling the girl was thinking hard.

"If it's alright with you, Lu-lucy," the girl stuttered out her name, smiling lightly. "What… what are you playing?" The boys eyed her warily, then looked to Lucy for help, desperation in their eyes.

"Erza, Gray and Natsu are going to hang out with me over the summer. I'm sure you'd have more fun playing with them than staying home all day," Lucy began, a wide smile on her lips. Natsu lunged towards her, gripping her around the waist, Gray not far behind him.

"Lucy!" the pinkette hissed out. "You can't let her come over! She's scary!"

"Yeah! She's really strong too!" Lucy shimmied down, looking at the two boys now in-front of her.

"I'm disappointed in you two. I thought you'd like having more friends. And Erza's home all alone, just like you, Natsu. What if I said you couldn't come over, hmm?" The boy pouted, but she could see her logic working on him. "And Gray, you've lived here a long time with Erza. You should be friends with your neighbors."

"But she's scary!" was his persistent whisper. Natsu was breaking though, she could tell. She raised a brow and Gray slumped his shoulders, carrying the same pout as Natsu.

"Go on then," Lucy raised a hand, waving them off. They turned, stepping closer to the redhead watching curiously. "Boys, do you have something you'd like to say to Erza?" The girl perked up.

"We…" Natsu puffed out his cheeks, hunching a bit before he heaved out a breath. "We'd like it… if you'd come play with us, Erza…"

"It's more… it's more fun with more people," Gray managed. They both glanced back at her and Lucy beamed.

But the smile on Erza's face spoke volumes to the blonde. What was it with all these children home alone to fend for themselves? They were all so lonely, but confined to their portions of the street so as to not get hurt. While brilliant, that isolation bred loneliness and all these children seemed to need something to bring them together. But it seemed to Lucy, that Erza was in a class all her own due to her more aggressive behavior. Older than the two boys and too far away, she was stuck at the top of the street with the Seeber children. If Lucy remembered, the three were close in age, the oldest probably Erza's age, but girls close in age never seemed to get along when they were young—or, at-least it hadn't for her and one of her oldest friends, Kyra.

But Erza probably didn't have other kids invite her to play, or tell her they'd love to have her. Whether or not that was because she was a girl or because she was "scary" hardly mattered.

"If you'd like, I can talk to your mom. I'm sure she'd be happy to have you come down and hang out with me and the boys. I wanted to talk to Levy and Jellal's parents too, to see if they'd like to come and pay as well." The boys blinked up at her and Erza seemed to brighten even further.

"Je-Jellal will be coming? Really?" She seemed hopeful. And practically glowing.

 _Ah, young love._ Childhood crushes. Adorable.

"Maybe. Still haven't talked to them yet. Maybe when we see their car, we can take a field trip."

Erza nodded, apparently agreeing with her spur-of-the-moment plan."I will join you. I'm sure Mom will let me come, once I tell her it's you Miss—ah, I mean, Lucy—and Natsu and Gray." The boys were trying hard not to show their displeasure. "But until we, um, s-see them… What are we playing?" And suddenly the girl was shy, glancing over at the boys curiously.

"They were playing Dragons. Boys, why don't you help Erza figure out what kind of Dragon she is?" The perked at the thought of the puzzle that was Erza, but the girl looked over at them, a determined look in her eyes. They immediately inched closer to each other, fearing for what was come. "Is something wrong, Erza?"

"Dragons? I take it you two are Dragons?" They both nodded, fearing even more what was about to happen. "Then I shall be a Knight." The boys fled, shrieking as they ran from the girl chasing them, a wooden sword suddenly in her hands as she let out a warcry.

Lucy, despite fearing slightly for them, took then next few minutes to collapse in the grass, laughing hysterically at the children she now had the utmost pleasure in watching.

She was right. Her summer was just getting better and better.

* * *

Third chapter!

Thank you so much for all the reviews! It means so much to me that this is so well received!

Ah, to go through any possible confusion, I'm using Edolas names but their personalities will all be the same. They will all (mostly) have parents, but some will be from single-parent, divorced, or mixed-family households. I have very few scheduled to be orphans.

I think Mika will now be known as Mira 2.0. We know nothing about her, but I'm becoming fond of nosy/matchmaker Mika! And their names even sound the same~

And Lucy and Igneel is now a thing. Me and **Shvartzit** made it. It's a crackship that has no possibility of going canon and it is now called Luneel. Literally, this is the only instance Luneel can occur in, as no other story(from what I'm aware) makes Lucy older than the others. SO HOORAY, WE CREATED A SHIP~

AND **Shvartzit** , YOU NEED TO SLEEP MORE SO YOU CAN ACTUALLY STUDY AND DO WELL ON YOUR TEST! Good luck today~!

So~ Tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you all!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

When the familiar car of the blue-haired siblings parents eased by, Lucy waved cheerfully, hoping they saw through the open window. The kids were playing hide-and-seek (the boys currently trying to get up to the roof due to their fear of the little redhead). When the car slowed even further, the pretty face of Rallia Faust peeked out, confusion in her eyes. "Hey, Rallia!" Lucy put on her brightest smile and the car found itself on the curb.

"Lucy, hello. How are you?" The woman was slight, polite, and Lucy always had to restrain her urge to hug her tightly. Making the executive decision that the children would be fine for five minutes (they couldn't climb up the gutter, so they'd be scrambling for the bushes within the next minute) she stepped out of her yard, clicking the gate closed as she went. Erza noticed the change and ignored counting to watch the blonde. "I haven't seen you out lately. Is that Natsu and Gray?" Despite being further down the street and away from them, the woman had a good memory and went out of her way to know everyone—safety, she mentioned once, and she liked knowing who her neighbors were.

"Yeah, it seems I'll be watching them over the summer. Which, is what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you have a few minutes?" the blue-haired woman glanced to the clock on her dash before nodding. "Great! So, it occurred to me when I met Natsu," she also decided not to mention that this idea came to her just yesterday, "that most of the kids are alone all day and don't play with each other. Have you noticed that?" Dark eyes shifted away as the woman thought for a moment, before nodding once again. "So, since Mika asked me to watch Gray while she gets back into the swing of working, and Natsu's with me, I was wondering who else they could play with. The yard's big enough," Lucy turned slightly, motioning to her yard, noticing the three now watching curiously from the fence. "Oh, hey guys. Say hello to Mrs. Faust."

"Hi Mrs. Faust," was the echo heard next, Erza's voice louder than the boys, her cheeks pink in her excitement. Rallia smiled.

"Hi, Natsu, Gray, Erza, I don't usually see you so far down." The little girl nodded.

"Lucy said I could come and play with the boys." Said boys shivered at that terrible choice.

"And I was wondering if maybe Levy and Jellal wanted to come over too. I understand they're all alone down there with Laxus." Rallia looked interested at the thought, glancing back at the three watching them.

"Like a summer program?"

"I suppose. It'll get them out here with the other kids, and it lets me watch them. I hate seeing kids inside just watching TV."

Rallia laughed, a smile lighting on her lips. "Oh, neither do I. They read quite a bit instead. Mm, it sounds like it would be fun. May I ask what exactly they would be doing?"

"We play Dragons!" Natsu volunteered, raising a hand and grinning. "And I help Lucy with her garden!"

"I help too!" Gray raised his own hand, looking pleased with himself.

"You do not! I do it!" Natsu scowled at the dark haired boy, who frowned right back.

"I helped today!" he insisted. "Lucy, I helped, didn't I?"

"Of-course you did," Lucy soothed and Gray stuck his tongue out. Natsu squeaked in outrage, lunging for the boy. Before the two grown-ups quite knew what was happening, they were rolling around in the grass wrestling. They watched for a moment longer before Lucy shook herself. "Boys, no—"

Erza handled the situation. Quite spectacularly.

"Apologize!" the girl barked at the two and they bowed their heads, quivering in fear for the redhead standing behind them, fire in her eyes.

"S-sorry, Lucy, Mrs. Faust!"

Lucy smiled and held back her laughter just barely. "Alright, let's make sure it doesn't happen again, hm? Now, shake hands, boys, all right? We're all friends here." They shook hands under Erza's watchful eyes. "So, Rallia? If they want to bring books, we can do that too. It wouldn't hurt for an hour or two of quiet reading every day."

"I'll talk to Lode and the children, see what they think. Would they have to be here at a specific time?"

Lucy waved a hand. "I'm here all day, so whenever works best for you. Igneel brings Natsu over at eight and I plan on talking to Carrie tonight to see about Erza joining us." The redhead beamed, excited at the prospect. Rallia looked even more convinced.

"Oh, so Erza will be joining? I think Jellal would be eager to come as well then." The girl blushed, looking away with a bright smile. "Levy might be a little hesitant, but if she's not the only girl, I think she'll be fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow about our decision." Rallia smiled, preparing herself to leave. Lucy stepped back towards the gate when the mother paused. "Oh, Lucy, I'm assuming you'd like compensation?"

"Oh, it's nothing like that. Just a little bit for lunches and snacks. Breakfast too, if you'd like me to take care of that," the blonde answered, wondering if she should feed Natsu or not, given his somewhat early entrance. But he seemed like the kind of child that would be up early and waking his father, not the other way around.

"Alright. Thank you for your offer, Lucy. I'll be going now," Lucy waved fondly as the car purred to life. Rallia gave one last smile, another wave, and then she was going down the road, around the curve, and out of sight. The blonde let out a soft breath and turned, entering her property once more.

* * *

"Erza!" The girl immediately scowled, dark eyes narrowed as she shifted her gaze down the street. A white-haired girl grinned, her arms resting along the fence. Another little girl paused in passing the ball to the boy with them, instead going to the older girl and tugging on her arm.

"Mira-nee, don't be mean!"

"It's fine, it's fine, it's just _Erza_." The redhead's expression smoothed into a calm façade and Lucy raised a brow, reaching out to rest her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Are those your friends, Erza?" Lucy could tell—through the animosity—that they were _not_ friends, but it'd been much the same when she was little: girls with similar personalities didn't get along. Which, reminded her she needed to call Kyra and talk about meeting for dinner…

"Yes of-course. That's Mirajane Seeber. My very best friend." How she managed to say that with a completely straight face made Lucy like her even more. There was a strange choking noise from Mira while the little girl giggled. "And her little sister, Lisanna, and their brother, Elfman." They were moving ever closer to the Seeber house and as it seemed as if Erza's frown grew the closer they got.

"Is that right…"

Erza nodded, a curt and swift motion, and Lucy pasted on a pleasant smile.

"I'd love to meet them. I can't say I ever have."

"I shall introduce you." Lucy nodded her thanks and before they knew it, they were stopped outside the fence, Mira glowering, chin raised as she sneered, and Erza gazing back at her blankly. Lisanna looked about Natsu's age and Elfman was a sturdy little kid, all dressed up in khaki shorts and a polo. "Mirajane."

"Erza." The girl glanced up at Lucy before a vicious smile came onto her lips. "What did you do this time, huh? Getting in trouble is _so_ like you."

Lucy had to say, Erza bore it well. "Mirajane, this is Miss Ashley. She lives down the street, across from Gray and Natsu. Lucy, this is Mira, her little sister Lisanna, and her—"

"Hi!" The girl cut in, chirping and giggling, grinning. Erza cleared her throat and the girl pressed her lips together, looking sheepish.

"And their brother, Elfman." The boy smiled shyly.

"H-hello, Miss Ashley."

"Hello, Elfman. It's nice to meet you three." Lisanna beamed up at her but Mirajane still looked smug. "Erza was telling me how well you all get along. It's good to be friends with your neighbors, don't you think?" The redhead herself looked mildly ill while the oldest Seeber looked close to leaping the fence and going after her. Lisanna was the one who perked up.

"That's what we say too! I try to play with Juvia too, but she doesn't really come outside and when she finally agrees, it always rains! Mira-nee says it's because Juvia makes it rain, because she's a gloomy kinda person, but I don't think so!" Mira looked shocked that her sibling would out her like that. "I just think we need to watch the weather!"

"That's a good idea. It wouldn't do not to be prepared," Lucy agreed sagely and Mira looked at her suspiciously. "Do you guys just play here all day?"

"Sometimes we go on play-dates!" Lisanna offered.

Her idea was growing again. It was growing at a rapid rate and she was beginning to become concerned with herself.

"Oh? Is that right?" The little girl nodded and Lucy tapped at her chin. "Hmm… Erza, since you're such good friends with the Seebers," Lucy looked down at her and the girl pulled away from the staring contest she and Mira had been participating in. She looked up curiously. "Maybe we should have them join us down at my house, huh?"

"That's not necessary, Lucy, really!"

"Like we'd want to be with stupid Erza all day!"

Lucy smiled, wide and bright. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Erza dropped her head and Mira blinked up at her.

"I-I'd love to have them play with us…" Erza muttered, eyes glaring down at the sidewalk. Mira pouted, crossing her arms and looking away.

"That's what I thought. Would you three like that? Natsu and Gray come over and play and we have lunch and snacks. Jellal and Levy might even start coming by."

"Natsu plays at your house?" Lisanna was trembling in excitement. "Really? He does?"

"Yup, he's just across the street after-all." Lisanna immediately turned to her older sister, clinging onto her arm and gazing up at her with pleading eyes.

"Oh, oh, Mira-nee, can we? Can we? Please?"

"What? Play with that brat?"

"PLEASE?" Mira scowled, huffing and looking away. "Miiiraaa-neeee!"

"Fine! We'll go play with Natsu!" The girl conceded. Lisanna cheered, hopping up and down happily. "Stop that!" but Lisanna was too excited.

Another crush. Interesting.

"Well, we have to talk to your parents. I can't have you over if they don't agree, after-all." Mira grinned and Lisanna hummed, calming down at the thought. "That's why I walked with Erza up here. We're going to talk to her mother. When do your parents get home? Would you like me to talk with them?"

"No, I can tell them," Mira declared. Lisanna perked back up, smiling up at her older sister.

"You're the best, Mira-nee!" and suddenly she was being hugged.

Lucy smiled at the scene, noticing the familiar red car of the Knightwalkers. Huh. Carrie was home earlier than Erza said she would.

"Mother!" Erza waved and her mother glanced over, smiling at her daughter.

"Erza, playing with Mira?" The whitehaired girl sniffed, an annoyed look coming onto her features. Erza's was carefully blank. "Oh, Ms. Ashley, hello."

"Hey, Carrie. How was work?" The scarlet haired lawyer shrugged a little. "Hm. Nothing too difficult?"

"It is what it is. I do what I can and hope for the best. What brings you up here?" Lucy always felt awkward talking across the street, so she crossed, leaving Erza to decide whether to follow or not. The blonde wasn't surprised when she did. She could almost see the little smirk on Mira's lips.

"Actually, I came up to see you." The blue-eyed woman looked confused. "Erza popped by today and I was curious if you'd be willing to have her come over more often. She's incredibly intelligent and she gets along well with the boys."

"Boys? I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you had children, Ms. Ashley. Excuse my—"

Lucy waved her off quickly. "No, no, nothing like that. I've taken to watching Natsu and Gray while their parents are at work. And please, call me Lucy." Carrie seemed to relax.

"I see. And you're willing to take on Erza as well, is that right?" Lucy smiled.

"Mother, Levy and J-jellal will be playing at Lucy's too. May I join?" Erza took hold of her mother's hand, looking up at her hopefully.

"Is that right, Levy and Jellal? My, you're taking in most of the street, aren't you, Lucy?" The blonde smiled, shrugging. "I suppose its gets them all playing together. I don't like Erza going too far down, but we're so close to the road as well…" Carrie tilted her head back and forth, thinking it over. "I'd hate to think you'd be overwhelmed…"

"I'll be alright," Lucy assured her, still smiling. "I want them all to play together and have a safe environment to do so. Daycare centers are a wonderful place for them to do so, but it's such a hassle in the morning. This way, they can just walk over, on their own time, and their parents won't have to worry too much. I'm assuming they'll all play with each other and I honestly only supply the yard and lunch."

"Is that so… Erza, would you like to play at Lucy's?" the girl nodded, brown eyes bright at the notion. "Very well. We'll accept your offer. Now, I leave fairly early, will seven be acceptable as a drop-off time? Or shall I have Erza walk down later?" Carrie shifted immediately into business mode, her form straightening and expression smoothing over as she brought out a notepad, preparing to write down the essential information.

"That's fine," Lucy relaxed, crossing her arms lightly, still smiling. Sure, up before seven wasn't her ideal, but she could get back into the swing of it. It'd be like her school years all over again. "Whatever works best for you, Carrie."

The woman scribbled something down before tearing the sheet off, handing it over. "This is my cell, work, work cell, assistant, office secretary, and home phone." Lucy blinked down at the numbers. "Depending on the day, this is about the normal time I return home. Whether Erza remains at your house until I come back or walks back on her own is alright." Lucy looked down at the girl, who seemed used to this side of her mother. "I would prefer if she didn't spend more than three hours watching TV, but I understand sometimes the weather is unsatisfactory. In that case, I accept your best judgement." Lucy managed a nod, wondering if this was how the woman acted while making dinner. "Erza has an allergy to certain medications, so if she suddenly becomes ill, she knows what she can and can't have. If there's a question regarding them, please call me."

"I can make her a list, Mother."

"Good thinking, Erza," Carrie praised calmly and the girl smiled. "Now, shall we exchange numbers?" Lucy stared at her for a moment before shaking herself, pulling out her phone and handing it over. "To be honest, I don't really have many contacts other than work on my phone," the woman mentioned casually and Lucy was suddenly struck with the image of Mika pulling the scarlet-haired woman over to her house some Saturday afternoon and the three of them chatting and eating cake.

It wasn't a terrible thought, just somewhat strange.

"I assume you would like compensation. I can offer you a reasonable price for the hours. Considering she would be—"

"No, Carrie, it's not like that," Lucy held up her hands, grinning. "Just a little, for lunches and snacks. And breakfast, if you'd like me to handle that." The woman gazed at her silently. "Say… Twenty dollars? I'm not sure yet how much I'll need to take care of lunch, but snacks won't be a problem. If I get twenty from you, Igneel, and Mika, that's sixty right there and that's enough for a week."

More or less. If it went over, she could handle it. If it was under, that meant they'd get an awesome treat, right? Maybe she should buy some board games? Magnolia was sunny in the warmer months, but rain would appear from nowhere often times due to the rising temperatures. Who knew how many days they would be inside because of thunderstorms? Just last week there had been rain three days in a row.

Board games and puzzles would be a good idea. It wouldn't hurt to get some books either, come to think of it. If they were going to have time set aside for reading, it would be a brilliant idea to actually have books. A trip to the store might be in order. This weekend she was free, maybe she'd borrow the boys. What did she know about kids games and chapter books anymore? She'd have to make room on her shelves for the books. Maybe a box to hold them? Or a basket. If she moved the couch, the basket down in the basement should work well to hold some books for the kids. Tucked away in the corner, it'd look decent there.

"I see. Yes, that makes sense." Carrie reached into her purse, pulling out her wallet and handing over two twenties. "Here. That should cover it."

"Carrie, I really only need—"

"To celebrate our new friendship," Lucy was seeing that Saturday afternoon with cake again, "I propose you order pizza for lunch tomorrow. I look forward to Erza making friends and spending quality time with our neighbors." Erza looked ecstatic at the thought of pizza and Lucy took the offered money.

"In that case, I accept and thank you. The boys will appreciate it. Well, Erza, I guess I'll see you bright and early tomorrow. Will you be having breakfast with me?" Erza looked up at her mother and Carrie tilted her head back and forth once more. "Perhaps in an effort to get used to doing this, breakfast with me for a few days? I have some cereal and oatmeal, toast and bagels are an option too."

"Agreed," Carrie rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder, smiling. "This is a big help, Lucy."

"Oh no, it's my pleasure! I enjoy the company!" The woman's eyes lit up.

"In that case, perhaps we should 'hang-out' as well. Annabeth would love to chat with you and I'm sure Mika will appreciate the time together." The scarlet haired lawyer looked too excited at the prospect and Lucy couldn't force herself to decline.

Her Saturday afternoons looked like they were about to get busy. "That sounds great. Not this weekend, I have to get some shopping done, but maybe next weekend?"

"I shall clear my schedule!" The quiet hum of a car easing past them drew their attention and Lucy blinked at the familiar redhead.

Igneel perked, easing to a stop and leaning over the seat, a wide grin on his lips. "Lucy! I didn't expect you to be so anxious to see me!"

Lucy, for her part, managed an amused smile. "What're you talking about, Igneel? I'm here talking to my friend Carrie. Erza will be joining us as of tomorrow." Igneel took one look at Carrie's scowl and returned to his former upright position, waving cheerfully and excusing himself politely, "Natsu's probably trying to cook and all, you know his appetite! I'll see you tomorrow!" before moving along. Lucy had the feeling he would be speeding if the redhead didn't fear her wrath over breaking the speed limit more. She turned, grinning brightly at Carrie, who shared the expression. "I look forward to seeing you more often, Carrie."

"I look forward to our chat next weekend. I shall bring cake." Lucy stepped away, waving back at the Knightwalkers, before making her way back down the street. No doubt she'd be ambushed by the boys, in which she would reveal the "happy news" of Erza joining them. Amid their distressed cries, she would announce they would order pizza tomorrow, courtesy of Erza's mother. They couldn't hate the girl then, not when her mother was buying them _pizza_.

She just didn't account for the four additions to her growing little group.

* * *

Ahahaha, been awhile, yeah? Sorry about that! I lack all motivation during breaks!

But, thanks to **Shvartzit** , you all have a lovely new chapter! This is more moving things along to how Lucy gets all the kids to join her little group than getting to the story, but this is needed, you know?

In regards to Erza's mother, I kinda see her as like canon Erza, you know, the one who gets excited about picnics and picnic benches? The one who gets excited about catching up with her girlfriends? The one who gets flustered about Lucy's lingerie (I will totally put that in somewhere!)? Ultimately, she is grown-up, adult Erza before Erza becomes an adult.

Not so much Luneel going on here (I know, I'm sorry!) but there will most definitely be Luneel going on in the next chapter! **Please be aware though, this story is not Luneel. This story is about the kids growing up. Luneel is more a side-show to the main event.** That being said, I'm trying to finagle some side adventures from **s** **hvartzit** regarding GUM(Growing Up Magical—totally **s** **hvartzit's** brilliance) in the form of little extras, things that wouldn't show up in the chapters(or would?) or even things further down the line. All of these would be in that universe, but have no bearing on the actual story(unless they actually do!) so they would be considered AU of this AU I guess? I totally give her free reign to do so and accept her magnificence and brilliance.

 **UPDATE: shvartzit has in fact created the spin-off story! It is titled "** The Magic In Between" **and the first chapter is adorable!** If you like this, I encourage you to check out her's! I have it favorited in my stories and she's also in my author list!

So, I finally got a Tumblr. Hooray? I'm still not really sure what to do with it, but I have it. It's just simply **maiokoe** and pretty plain so far. I check it a few times a day(like once or twice—again, no idea what to do with it) so… maybe I'll post things concerning these stories. Like little drabbles I guess? I'm kinda in a writer's block right now, so just little tidbits really does help.

So! That said, I hope you had a fabulous Christmas (if you celebrate) and a glorious New Year! This is the year of Luneel! Let's make it awesome!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, like, at all. Thanks for your understanding~!

Ahaha, so, I was gone for awhile, yeah~?

* * *

Lucy opened the door, smiling fondly as Natsu zoomed past, only to screech to a halt at the sight of Erza seated on the couch, a book opened on her lap. The boy looked back at her fearfully and her smile widened. "Remember? I told you Erza would be coming down to play as well." He faced forward, marching determinedly to crawl up and sit next to her, gazing down at the book in her hands. "Well, Igneel, I— Why aren't you dressed properly?"

She blinked once, taking in the loose jeans and the old Crocus Uni t-shirt he wore.

"Mm? Oh, I thought I'd come and hang out too!" The redhead grinned a sleepy smile, rubbing at his cheek lightly. "I forgot I took today off, but Natsu still wanted to come over." He shuffled in and Lucy blinked once again as he went. "Noisy brat wouldn't even let me sleep in…"

"Wait, so, why're you here?"

"Hanging out."

"I got that part. _Why_?" He plopped down on the other couch, leaning his head back as he yawned wide. Natsu tilted his head and Erza watched her curiously.

"Will Mister Igneel be joining us as well, Lucy?" The blonde closed the front door, stepping back into her living room and standing next to the couch the kids were on.

"Apparently. Hey, is this gonna be a common thing?" He tilted his head up, peeking open an eye. A wide grin lit on his lips. Her expression immediately hardened, eyes narrowing on him.

"Dunno. Want it to be?"

"No. Feel free to go home and sleep. Natsu, are you hungry?" She moved towards the entry to the kitchen, pausing to look back at the boy.

"Pancakes!" The pinkette raised his hand high, waving it around as he bounced on the couch, mouth stretch wide with his smile. Lucy gazed at him blankly. "Pancakes, Lucy!"

"Pancakes." When was the last time she had pancakes? Did she have Bisquick? Brilliant, add that to the growing list of things she didn't know she needed. Pancake mix, books, what else? She should really start writing all this down. "Not today. How about oatmeal, okay?" He pouted, lowering his arm. Erza looked down at him calmly, eyes calculating. "I don't have any mix, Natsu."

"Oh. That's okay then." The boy perked up, logic displacing his upset. Erza peered back at Lucy, then towards the redhead who looked asleep. "Everything okay, Erza?" Lucy shifted slightly, standing more comfortably as she waited for the girl to gather her thoughts.

"Lucy, may I ask a question?"

Always so polite. But she wonders, on a scale of one to ten, how painful this is going to be.

"Of-course."

"Are you and Mister Igneel—"

"We aren't, Erza," Lucy quickly cut her off while the single father jolted upright, a grin on his lips, green eyes wide. Lucy raised a hand, leveling a glare on him, pointing threateningly at him. "Igneel, I'm only giving you one warning, don't you—"

"Why of-course we are, Erza! Why, Lucy's even agreed to—Gwah!" He flailed, inhaling the feathers before he shoved the pillow down into his lap. "That was rude." And while Lucy stepped into her kitchen to start on Natsu's breakfast, said boy hopped across the furniture to join his father.

Natsu peered up at him, eyes wide and bright, lips pressed in a thin line. "Maybe you shouldn't make Lucy mad, huh Dad?"

"Hey now, I am doing no such thing."

* * *

Gray came over just before ten and the two boys settled in front of the TV, resolutely gazing at it and determined not to look back at Erza. She was quiet, watching as they whispered and shot her looks. The blonde wondered if she needed to force them into letting her join in on things. What did all those parenting books say? Let things work themselves out?

But these weren't siblings, they were neighbors. But they were still kids and they _should_ get along. Did that count?

"So, Miss Erza," the girl jolted as Igneel flung himself down on her couch, grinning at her. Lucy recognized that smile, a suave one he's pulled on her more than once already. But she kept quiet, watching from her kitchen table, sipping at her tea. "Tell me, what would you like to do today? I understand this is your first time over here at Lucy's, hmm?" the little girl nodded, brown eyes wide at the close proximity. "Well! Lunch is already established, so what would you like to do until then?"

"I… I don't… know?"

"Come now, Miss Erza! There must be something you'd like to do!" The little girl ducked her head and Igneel shifted down, peeking at her under her bangs. Pink dusted her cheeks and her lips were pulled into a tight line. "Miss Erza? I see you have an idea?" Igneel prompted gently, smile softer now.

"…stupid…"

"What was that? You're gonna have to speak up there." The girl hunched her shoulders further, curling in on herself.

Natsu and Gray turned around, blinking at each other and tilting their heads, forms shifting minutely as they telepathically communicated their questions and answers, before looking back at the girl on the couch. Natsu pulled his eyes away and leaned to the side, peeking through to the kitchen, sending a look to Lucy. The blonde, for her part, caught the movement immediately. "Yeah, Natsu?" The two on the couch looked up at the words.

"Say, Lucy, since Erza's mom is getting us lunch…" he looked back at Gray, who pulled a face before shrugging, "And it's Erza's first real day hanging out with us…" Lucy kept a pleasant smile on her lips, nodding in encouragement. "Shouldn't she get to pick what we do today?"

Erza blinked, cheeks blossoming into a healthy pink. "Why, Natsu, that's a great idea. Well, Erza? Anything you want, okay?" Lucy saw her hands curled into fists, saw how her bottom lip wobbled.

She was getting overwhelmed.

"Erza, you've never gotten a tour of my house, have you? Let's go upstairs, 'kay?" Lucy rose, leaving her mug on the table and striding over, filled with purpose. The girl got off the couch obediently, sliding down and touching the floor, moving fast out of the living room and towards the stairs, the blonde following behind calmly. "Igneel, try not to burn the house down," she threw over her shoulder as she slipped out of the room.

"By doing what? Sitting on the couch?"

"I don't know. Natsu's told me things," she offered, smiling when she heard a growl and Natsu squeaking. Lucy stepped up to her second floor, Erza standing in loft area right by the stairs, apparently waiting. "Well, Erza," Lucy began, motioning towards the far end of the hall, "Down here," she moved, opening the first door on the left, "Is a spare bedroom." Erza peeked in, eyes lighting up at the pretty, white-framed daybed with a soft rose comforter, delicate embroidery on the round pillows. A white desk sat under the window, the curtains a sheer pink and open. Matching white painted furniture—a tall dresser, an elegant vanity with a matching chair, and a short, three-drawer dresser) were spread around the room.

All in all, very pink, very girly, and the perfect room for a girl like Erza. A little odd, seeing it was in Lucy's home, but it was Lucy's home and she could do with it what she will.

"My cousin stays over sometimes and she likes this room the best. I'm sure you would like Michelle," Lucy stepped back, closing the door and smiling at the disappointment on Erza's face. "Maybe the next time she comes over, you and your mom can have a sleepover too, hmm? You'll have to beat Michelle in Uno for the room, but I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Really?" The girl gazed up at her and Lucy raised a brow. "I… I could have a sleepover?"

"Of-course."

Erza looked down, her smile small, but there. "I've never been to sleepover before…"

Lucy frowned, memories of her own lonely childhood coming back. Surely Erza had friends in school, didn't she? Friends made in her class for the year? She was nine now, third grade? Fourth grade? Sleepovers started around there, didn't they? Or, was it her more aggressive personality that made her a loner? Her more mature attitude?

"Well, your mom and some of the other moms on the street are coming over next Saturday for cake. Maybe we can talk about having a sleepover with just you kids, huh?" Lucy took three steps to the right, opening the door there. "The boys can sleep in here, right across the hall." Erza peeked in, looking at the plain white room with a single bed, gray sheets and a green comforter on it. "One of my other cousins—he's a little older than you guys—comes for a week or so during the summer. He stays in here. Green's his favorite color."

Another thing to add to her list: more blankets and maybe another comforter. Would she need another bed to put in here? The room was big enough for another twin—or should she get bunk beds? Bunk beds would probably be cooler. That was settled then. Bunk beds for the boys, keep the single for her cute little cousin, two more sets of sheets, two comforters, two pillows, and two mattresses. She needs to start writing this all down.

"Erza, what colors do you think Natsu and Gray would want for their bunk beds?"

"Why're we getting bunk beds?" Lucy jerked, whirled around to see two heads peeking around the stairs, watching her intently. Natsu had spoken, brows furrowed as he frowned. "Lucy?"

"For the sleepover," Erza stated simply, hands on her hips. "That will be my room and this one will be yours," she pointed out the rooms. The boys scrambled up, tumbling around her to peer into the room. Two identical "ahhh"s resounded down by Lucy's knees.

"We're sleeping over? And we're gonna be in bunk beds?" Natsu looked up at her, pink hair mused by the recent fall. "Really? I want red! Oh oh, can it be dragons?"

"I want blue!"

Lucy blinked. "Ah, okay," she opened the door back to Michelle's room, the boys rolling over to peer into it while Erza's eyes lit up once more. "Hold on, I'll grab paper."

"Lucy, why come you got these rooms all done? I thought you didn't have kids?" Natsu questioned, rising to his feet and stepping hesitantly into the room after her. Erza yanked him back, a growl on her lips about ruining the carpet. "Erza!"

"I have my cousins stay over sometimes. You'll meet them eventually," Lucy waved a hand, opening the drawers of the desk and pulling out a small notebook, grabbing the pink glittery pink Michelle left behind. She flipped through the first couple pages of cutesy doodles, smiling fondly at Michelle's bubbly writing. She capitalized "To Do" at the top, writing down her list of things she'd have to get this weekend. "So Natsu," the boy perked. "Red or dragons?"

"Both!"

"And if they don't have dragons?" the boy looked scandalized, as if the thought of _not_ having dragons was somehow insulting his entire being. "Noted. Gray, you want blue?" The raven haired child nod solemnly, Erza's grip on his jacket tight. Lucy smiled, glad to see someone could keep them in line. "Alright, back to Loke's room," she stepped out, shooing them back towards her cousin's room.

"Who's Loke?"

"My cousin. This is his room when he visits." The boys looked through the room, interested now in the boy who they might meet and who would be staying right in this very room.

"Is he cool?"

Lucy smiled. "Are lions cool?" Natsu shrugged a bit and Gray made a face as to say 'not really', something she found hilarious. "Mm, well, all his friends seem to think so. He's pretty popular at his school. I think he'll come down in July, maybe early August," Lucy mused, looking around the room. "Alright boys," they stood to attention. "Loke's bed we can move to the wall," she pointed with the glittery pen and the boys followed the motion. "Which means the desk can go along that wall, and the bunk beds can go along the far wall," she returned to her notebook, turning a few pages and sketching out the simple plan, gazing around and taking in the sparse furniture. "Dresser can be moved, under the mirror maybe…" She titled her head. "That should work. It's not as if you're moving in," she shrugged a bit, snapping the book closed. "Great, I'll go shopping this weekend for everything." She gave a final nod, glancing further down the hall.

Two more rooms, doors both firmly closed, one even locked, the key tucked away in her own room.

"What about those rooms?" Natsu moved, jiggling the knob on the next room, looking back at her innocently.

"Go on, it's open," Lucy waved a hand, closing the door to Loke's room. Natsu opened it, showing the blue painted walls and large desk, bookshelves lining the walls, all floor to ceiling. "That's my office." She leaned in the doorway as the kids stepped in, blinking at the sheer amount of books. "And library. Neat, huh?"

"Lucy, are you a nerd?" Natsu looked back at her, excitement gone at the sight.

Lucy raised a brow, smile strained. "Listen here, you little brat, I like reading." He shrugged, raising his arms to link his hands behind his head, gazing back around at the room. "Oi, don't give me that!"

"Whatever. Dragons are cooler." She felt the strongest urge to strangle to brat, but restrained herself.

His father was right downstairs and she would really like not having to get arrested and then going to court for child abuse.

"Well," she stepped in and Erza trailed along the shelves, fingers running across the smooth leather. "I like reading. You know there _are_ stories about dragons, don't you, Natsu?" The boy whirled around, eyes wide and form puffing up in excitement once again.

"Really?!"

"Of-course."

Noted: books on dragons.

"Do you have any?!"

"I do not." The pinkette deflated, eyes narrowing on her. "But, if you'd like to go to the bookstore with me this weekend, we can pick some up."

"Well, I guess…" he didn't seem to relish the idea of going to a place filled with books, but if there were books on _dragons_ … well. "Sure, but only 'cuz you probably won't know which ones to get."

' _Do not, repeat, do NOT strangle him. That's good, Lucy, restrain yourself.'_

Erza smacked the boy and Lucy smiled. "Don't be mean, Natsu! Lucy is getting us books and she's letting us sleepover! What if she doesn't want to now?" The boy crouched on the floor, holding at the back of his head, eyes wide and bright with tears. Gray shifted his attention back to the blonde.

"W-we can still come over, right?"

Well now she felt bad. "Of-course you can. If your mom will allow it, I'd like you to come as well. We have to pick out lots of different kinds of books. Or maybe your mom will meet us there?" she offered gently, watching as Natsu picked himself up. "We'll talk to your mom as well, Erza. We can't just have books on dragons, no matter how awesome they are." The girl nodded seriously, shooting Natsu a dark look. He winced.

"S-sorry, Lucy…"

The blonde waved it off, motioning back towards the hall. "Come one, let's go make sure you dad isn't breaking anything."

" _I heard that!"_ Lucy grinned, ruffling Natsu's hair as he filed past.

"What about that room, Lucy?" Gray pointed out the last room.

She kept her smile up, letting it darken into a mischievous smirk. "Oh, well, that one's a secret~!" she hummed out, despite the pain in her chest when she glanced at the warm wood. "Some other time, when I'm sure you all can keep it!"

"I can keep a secret!" Natsu hopped up, waving his hand, a furrow to his brow at the thought of being untrustworthy.

"Me too! Me too!" Gray waved his own hand, just as high. Erza looked deathly serious, as if Lucy's reluctance was a slight to her character.

"Mmm, some other time. We still haven't decided what Erza wants to do."

And we've come full circle back to the reason that they came upstairs in the first place: to calm the younger girl down and figure out what she wanted to do but wouldn't let herself say.

The boys immediately turned, looking intently at the redhead while she blinked, taken aback at the sudden movement. "M-me? Um…"

"Yeah, you get to pick," Gray stated and Natsu nodded, olive green eyes refusing to move an inch.

Erza flushed once again, lips curled into a pout as her hand gripped the sides of her dress. "I… Y-you'll think it's stupid…"

The boys shrugged, neither confirming nor denying her statement, but not exactly encouraging either. Lucy wondered if they did that on purpose. "Whatever you want, Erza. We can do whatever you want."

The girl had ducked her head, but glanced up through scarlet bangs. "…anything?" Lucy nodded sagely, a pleasant smile on her lips. "T-then…" Erza looked down once more, cheeks a little brighter. "C-can… can we do… makeup?" the last word was nearly whispered and a huge smile lit Lucy's lips as the blonde zeroed in on the boys now standing in abject terror.

"Oh, _absolutely_."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later found the two boys slowly slinking down the stairs, a cheerful Erza skipping before them, and Lucy marching behind them, keeping them on track. "Why, Miss Erza! Look how pretty you are! My my my, so beautiful! The colors are very lovely, really make your eyes pop! Did Lucy help you?"

"Thank you, Mister Igneel!" the girl chirped out, her smile bright and the slight slimmer of blush highlighting the girl's happiness. "I picked them out and Lucy helped put them on!"

At which point, Lucy nudged the boys into the room.

Igneel looked up, ready to discuss how lovely Erza looked when his gaze dropped to the boys, both trying valiantly to disappear behind Lucy, who was having none of it and kept a steady hand on their backs.

And he nearly fell off the couch as he tried to wheeze for breath, slipping down to the floor and tearing up, breathing erratic as his laughter echoed loudly through the house, Lucy's chuckles joining his.

"I picked out Natsu and Gray's colors too!" Erza declared loudly, obviously pleased with herself.

* * *

Hehe, so, this happened!

I'm sorry I've been gone for so long! This was actually my third try at this! I tried over spring break, but it just wasn't working, so I deleted everything I had and started again. And, ta-da~ This happened!

I wanted to make this long, to introduce _all_ the guests that would be occurring without Lucy knowing beforehand, but I think it's been long enough for ya'll already. I make part two of this and post it in a few days(maybe a week?) so, look forward to it!

Thank you so much for sticking with this and for reading, I hope you enjoyed!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me at all~!

* * *

"I got it!" Natsu dove for the front door and Lucy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Pizza!" She rose from her crouch, following after the pinkette who was cheerfully talking with the delivery man. "—and Dad just laughed at us!" The child was pouting as Lucy stepped out onto the porch, raising a brow at the child, his arms crossed and shoulders hunched.

The delivery man gazed down at the boy blankly, blinking slowly. Lucy cleared her throat and both looked back at her. The man immediately smiled and the blonde didn't like the look of it. "Hi, it was—"

"Hey." He took a step up, almost level with her at this point. "I'm Bora, and, you are, beautiful?"

"Order for Ashley?" She ignored his flirtatious tone and the smirk growing on his lips. She could almost _hear_ his thoughts: ' _Playing hard to get, hmm?'_ Yeah, that was _exactly_ it. A child answers the door and he isn't immediately assuming she's married? While that's nice and great, she wished he could've fallen into that statistic. "Two larges, one cheese, one pep—"

"So what do I gotta do to score a number from ya, babe?" He winked.

Ahahahaha. No.

"I believe the total was twenty-something?" She wasn't going to dignify that with a response. She had way too many men throwing themselves at her over the years, but this has got to be a record. It's not like she hasn't gotten the 'love-at-first-sight' thing ever before, but they typically took at-least ten minutes to summon their courage and start up a conversation. But this guy just dove right in, didn't he? He was a pizza delivery guy. What, exactly, did he have that literally anyone else didn't?

"Aw, come on, sweetheart, smile for me! I bet you're prettier when you smile!"

Lucy smiled, face brightening up as she reached out, bringing Natsu behind her. "Honey, I think I'm short a five!" she raised her voice and the guy's smirk curled into a frown.

" _You're what?_ "

"The tip, dear!" She glanced towards her front door, seeing Erza pop her head around the door, blinking curiously. She knew Bora was looking between the two children now, trying to establish if they looked enough alike.

"I thought Carrie had it all covered?" Igneel stepped out then, a grin on his lips as well. "Erza was just telling me all about the book she wanted at the store, yeah?" The little girl nodded, still clinging to the doorframe. "Now what's all this about—"

"I forgot about the tip," she motioned towards Bora, stepping back with Natsu.

He was no longer smiling, a sour look on his face. "Total is $19.32." Lucy held the twenty out and Igneel dug out a couple ones, handing it over and taking the boxes triumphantly, prancing back into the house, Natsu right on his heels.

Leaving Lucy out there. With him. "Have a nice day!" And she promptly closed the door, marching back into the house. Igneel had deposited the boxes on the table and was waiting in the doorway to the kitchen, smile still on his lips but a brow raised. "Thanks for your help, I guess."

"You didn't forget the tip, did you?"

"No, but you made a pretty good reason for him to stop hitting on me." She nodded once, patting his shoulder as she stepped into the kitchen, horror immediately painted over her features at the sight of the wolves sitting at her table. "W-where are your table manners?! Natsu, you can't sit on the table! Gray, don't use your sleeve, we have napkins! Erza! Don't kneel on your chair!"

* * *

Her phone shrieked at her and she nearly fell off her chair at the shrill sound. Natsu yelped, scrambling away from the lit up device, eyeing it dubiously from behind the coffee table. Igneel was left laughing at their reactions while Lucy shot him a dark look, picking it up. "Excuse me. Hello?"

" _Big sister!"_

Lucy immediately sagged where she stood, dipping her head back to sigh at the ceiling. Wonderful. "Michelle, hi, how are you?"

" _B-big sister! It's terrible! I'm such an idiot!"_ Her younger cousin sobbed hysterically. Lucy could hear voices in the background, all repeatedly assuring the blonde that she was not an idiot and it wasn't her fault in the slightest. " _I'm a terrible person! I don't deserve to run the company! All I'm doing it ruining it! Waaaah!"_ A very frantic ' _No no, you're fine! You're a wonderful person!'_ was heard in the background and Lucy was pretty sure it was Michelle's babysitter—alternatively known as her assistant. " _I'm horrible!"_

"Michelle," Lucy cooed into the phone, arm tight across her stomach as she started moving towards the dining room. "Michelle, hey, hey, honey, honey, you're alright. Come on, tell me what happened, okay? I'm sure it's not that bad," she soothed. But all she could hear was her cousin's hysteric sobbing.

" _M-miss Ashley?"_ came a voice. " _Miss Ashley, hi, hello, this is—"_

"Conlon, yes, hi. How bad is it?" A breath was shakily released on the other end and Lucy paused in her circuit around the table. "Mister Conlon?"

" _Miss Ashley, I hate to bother you… But we would really appreciate it if you came down…"_

"I had a feeling it would come to this… Please put Michelle back on, Conlon. Thank you." She could hear the voices a little clearer and she could hear her cousin still sobbing.

" _B-b-big sis-sis-sister?"_

Lucy smiled, pausing in-front of the picture of her with her cousins. It was a few years old so Loke was still just a kid and adorable. "Michelle, I need you to take in a deep breath, okay?" Her cousin complied, sucking it down. "And let it out. Then take another. Okay?"

" _O-okay…"_

"Good. Now, Michelle, I need you to listen to me, alright? I know you're upset and I want to help, but remember what I told you the other day? I'm watching the neighbor kids right now, so I can't come to the office. Now—no, no Michelle, Michelle, don't cry, Michelle, Michelle that doesn't mean—"

" _Lu-lucy hates mee!"_ And the line cut off abruptly, the wail heart-wrenching as Lucy stared at the picture.

"Michelle? Michelle… are you there? Hello?" She pulled the phone away, seeing her home screen. She was tempted to call back, but what would she say? Sorry, still can't come down since I'm watching the kids? That was hardly helpful and it would probably just make it worse—if that was possible. Conlon made it out that it was bad enough for her to come down…

Did she just unknowingly make it worse? Was Michelle going to revert back to her teenage years, when she was filled with angst as Lucy left for her extended trips abroad? That was a dark time for all of them, but Michelle took it personally—still took it personally, actually.

"Brilliant."

"Lucy?" Erza was peering into the dining room, brown eyes taking in the pale golden walls and chandelier. The little girl was making a habit of hanging out in doorways. The blonde would have to fix that. "Michelle is your… cousin, right?"

"That's right." Lucy took one final glance at the picture before moving towards the doorway, resting a hand on Erza's shoulder. "Why?"

"It's just," the girl looked up at her, the light eye-shadow making her eyes appear more of a caramel color. "She sounded upset. Do you need to go see her?"

She should. She really should. "I don't think I trust Igneel in my house unattended."

" _Hey! I have my own house ya know!"_

"We can go with you then, right? We could go to the bookstore afterwards." Lucy peered down at the child, whose mind was apparently working quickly enough to realize they could make a detour on the way back. She must really want that book. Smart kid.

"I don't think your mother would appreciate me taking you out without prior permission." Carrie seemed like a mother who would worry about things like that. And how well did they really know Lucy, after-all? She just offered to watch the neighborhood children one day and no one wonders what she's up to? While she appreciates the trust, she herself didn't feel comfortable without getting permission from the redheaded lawyer.

"We can call her!"

"Where are we going?" Gray popped up from behind the couch, face peeking over the top of it. Natsu appeared beside him. "We're going somewhere?"

"No, we're—"

"Lucy's cousin is sad so we're gonna go visit and then go to the bookstore," Erza enlightened them, walking away from Lucy to stand in-front of the boys.

"We are?!" Natsu leaped off the couch and Lucy held herself back from yelling at him not to jump on her furniture. "Dad, we're gonna get books on dragons!"

"We are?" Igneel looked up from the magazine he was flipping through. "Alright. Just let me grab my—"

"Now, hold on, alright?" Lucy held up her hands, everything coming to a halt. The boys blinked at her. "We aren't going anywhere!" Their faces fell and Erza blinked. "Michelle is upset, yes, but I told your mothers I would hang out here with you guys. And I can't take you anywhere without letting them know first, okay?"

"Then I'll call Mika," Igneel stated after a pause digging out his cellphone. "And you call Carrie. Divide and conquer, right?"

This was not going how Lucy wanted it to. Yes, she loved her cousin, but Michelle was twenty-six, she didn't need Lucy swooping in to make everything better. How was she supposed to survive in the world that way? "I… I guess…" Erza looked up at her with the brightest eyes and she was feeling her resolve crumbling. "But if your mother says no, she says no, okay?"

Erza nodded, but kept her face level, apparently steeling herself before she knew the answer.

Lucy had to admit, she was really mature for a nine-year-old—not that she's met many nine-year-olds, but Erza seemed exceedingly reserved for a kids. That she schooled her features like that was bringing up pain from her own childhood and she turned away, scrolling through her contacts. "Which number do you think I should call?"

"Cell." Lucy hit the little phone icon and brought it to her ear.

"Carrie, hi, it's Lucy. No, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to call for your permission to take Erza into town? Oh, nothing like that, just a trip to the store to pick up some books for them." She figured it was best not to mention her cousin's mental breakdown. "I figured it'd be better than watching TV all day. Yes, I see. Hm? Yeah, I can do that. Okay. I'll see you later then, Carrie. Y-yes, next Saturday is still fine. Hm? Strawberry, actu—oh? Yes, alright. Oh, no, I can do—alright. Okay, I'll see you later, Carrie. Yes. Bye."

Erza was near turning blue from holding her breath. Lucy looked across to where Igneel was still lounging on her couch. "Igneel?"

"Huh?" Lucy crossed her arms, raising an expectant brow. "Oh, yeah, Mika said it's cool."

Lucy took in a calming breath, counting to three. "Alright, since we're doing this—" Erza let out the breath she was holding in a huge whoosh of air, "—everyone needs to get their shoes on and we'll go to the car. We need to pick up a cake on the way."

Natsu tilted his head. "Why do we need a cake?"

* * *

The receptionists looked up at the doors opened, raising their brows and gazing at the children rushing in. Three kids, two boys and a girl. The girl was the calmest of them and the oldest, with lovely crimson hair, but the boys were racing around the lobby, giggling at how their voices echoed. One was a pinkette, probably the girl's brother, and another was a black-haired child in a jacket that was much too heavy for the warmth of June. "Hey, hold up, brats, no running!" A red head followed after them, rubbing at the back of his neck as he stopped beside his daughter. "Jeez, now I feel under-dressed…" He noticed their staring and smiled charmingly.

Lara looked away, giggling under her breath as Tori nudged her lightly. "C-can we help you with something, Sir?" The boys were immediately at the desk, gripping the edge and looking up at them.

"We're here to see Lucy's cousin!" The pink-haired boy declared. The other boy nodded.

"Yeah, the crybaby!"

"Gray, that was rude," the man chided. Gray ducked his head. "Excuse them. Actually, if you could wait just a moment, I just drove the car," he offered another winning smile. The doors slid open once more and they all looked towards them. The boys immediately perked up, whining about she was taking so long, but the receptionists immediately lost their smiles, bowing their heads in greeting.

"Miss Ashley, we weren't aware you were coming. Shall I call up?" Tori raised her head, already reaching for the phone. The blonde shook her head, moving towards the front desk.

"That won't be necessary. I need to sign in my guests," she motioned towards the group and the two ladies blinked, stunned, before immediately pulling out the clipboard.

"Yes, of-course, Miss Ashley. Please." The blonde signed her own name with a flourish, filling out the guest information as Lara pulled out the lanyards, slipping the guest passes into the clear pocket. "Sir, for you." She handed it over and he slipped it over his head easily. The children looked up at them curiously.

"Dad, what's that?"

"Means we can go see Lucy's cousin."

"Do I get one?" The pink-haired boy asked. His father looked over at the ladies. The boy looked over as well. Lara smiled lightly as Tori took the clipboard back.

"Of-course. All guest are required. Here you are," she held the strap out and the boy immediately tugged it over his head, holding the pocket up to look at the pass. The other two took their own with quiet 'thank you's. "Miss Ashley, shall I show you up?" Lara rose.

"No, that's fine. I know the way. Thank you for your help." They bowed their heads once more, murmuring that it was their pleasure. "Come on," she waved her hands for the kids and the little girl immediately grabbed her hand, the dark haired boy taking her other one. Lara and Tori shared curious glances. Natsu, the pinkette, took his father's hand, the group of five moving towards the elevator.

Once the doors were securely closed, the girls released their breaths. "Did you know she was married?"

"Did you know she had children?"

"I don't know, the redhead and pink one I can see, but the other boy?"

"Yeah, I see your point… Ooh, an affair?!"

"Lara! Don't say such things!"

* * *

Lucy took a steadying breath, opening her eyes and waiting for the doors to open. "Hey." She looked over at her neighbor. Igneel flashed a fanged grin. "I'm not really sure what's going on, but we got cake and cake makes everything better." He lifted up the hand holding the grocery bag for good measure. "'sides, I'm sure it's all fine. She's probably calmed down by now."

Lucy wasn't quite so sure. "If you could just keep the kids close, that'd be great." She sent a pointed look towards Natsu, who blinked back. "Natsu, stay with your dad. No running off, okay? Everyone here is working and I don't want you to disrupt them."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Do you want to go to the store or not?" she deadpanned, not in the mood to entertain twenty questions with the seven-year-old. He puffed up his cheeks but they were interrupted by the little ding saying they were one floor below their destination. "Just… stay with your dad." She took in another breath. "I apologize in advance for everything." She told Igneel seriously, steeling herself and facing the doors.

"Everything? What do you think will happen?"

"I'm just covering all my bases." She knew her cousin. And she knew some of the employees. And she knew some of them were going to make a deal about this. "Welcome to my life," she muttered under her breath, squaring her shoulders as the elevator slipped to a stop, another little ding signifying the doors were opening. "Erza," she opened her hand and the girl took it, face slipping back into that mask. "Best behavior boys or no ice cream."

"We're getting ice cream?!"

"Not if you don't behave." Natsu immediately stilled, taking his father's hand solemnly. Igneel held in his snicker as Gray took Lucy's other hand, gazing up at her with wide eyes. She offered him a smile, but then the doors were opening and she was walking out, the Dragions following after her.

She noticed the stares immediately. She expected them. After-all, how often did she come into the office? Her alone was enough to constitute a big deal, but her with _guests_? Well. They might as well call the paparazzi now and quit their jobs. But she pasted a pleasant mask on, raising a brow when some of the stares were beginning to linger a bit too longer. Some looked away, returning to their work only to sneak more glances, but other continued to blatantly stare.

"Lucy," Gray whispered. "Why're they staring at us?"

"Because they think you're cute," she whispered back. He immediately colored, raising a hand to rub at his cheek, wondering if she did indeed get off all the make-up. She smiled a little more sincerely, glancing back at Igneel. He was walking along like he didn't have a care in the world, a grin on his lips as he gazed around him. He worked in an office like this, she remembered. This was hardly nothing new.

But she doubted he'd ever been inside the _Ashley Corporation._

She led them towards the back hallway where Michelle's office resided. She could have chosen to have a much bigger office, practically half the floor, with some of the other executives a few floors up, but she liked the office with floor-to-ceiling windows better than the other one they offered her.

"Miss Ashley, it's a pleasure to see you again," a calm voice remarked. She paused, glancing to her left.

"Mister Raglin." She gave a single nod. He smiled back.

"Here for Michelle? I expected as much. She's been quite upset." He sent a glance towards her little group, but he knew by now not to say anything. "I believe she's in with the Board." Also known as her cheerleaders. "I'll leave you to it. Nice seeing you."

"Bye." He wandered off and she took another breath in. "Alright, brats. Michelle cries a lot and she's loud, but we just need to get some cake in her and she'll be fine. Come on," she started down the hallway, leading the kids towards where she could hear her cousin wailing, the words a jumbled mess as the board and her assistant tried in vain to calm her down. She paused, letting go of Erza and Gray's hands. "Stick with Igneel, okay?" Gray nodded, joining Natsu, the two nudging each other almost immediately. Erza stared up at her. "Michelle likes to hug, so I need both hands," Lucy explained.

"Ohhh."

Lucy nodded, facing the door and knocking smartly.

" _Ah, now's not a good time, if you could come some—"_ Lucy swung the door open wide, stepping into the room and raising a brow. "Oh, oh, Miss Ashely, oh, thank heavens! Look, Michelle, dear, look! Miss Ashley's come to see you!"

Lucy immediately zeroed in on the sobbing mess that was her cousin, pink ruffles and bonnet included. Michelle hiccupped, looking up with watery eyes.

"She really is a crybaby!" Lucy frowned, turning to glare at Natsu. The boy shrunk back, clinging to Igneel's hand.

As if the redhead could save him from her wrath.

"B-b-bi-big s-sis-sister?" Michelle's voice was hoarse, probably form all her crying.

"You sounded so upset. I brought cake?" Lucy smiled softly at the young woman. Michelle gave one last watery hiccup before she lunged to her feet, running full force to nearly tackle Lucy, the two going to the floor as Michelle started crying once again, holding onto her beloved older cousin as she sobbed into her shirt.

* * *

Michelle happily took another slice of cake, smiling at Natsu seated next to her. "So, Big Sis's really gonna take us for ice cream?"

Lucy blanched. "Now, Michelle, wait, you have to work!" Michelle waved a hand and those of the board silently pleaded with the older woman, the paper plates in their hands half filled with their own cake. Lucy sent them a hard look, but it was Michelle's assistant who broke her with his puppy eyes. "Fine…" It was a good thing she planned ahead for this. They actually had enough cake for those who stuck around.

"And we're going to the bookstore! Cuz Lucy's gonna buy dragon books!"

"Dragon books?"

"Yeah! Cuz dragons are awesome!" Natsu shoved another forkful in his mouth. Erza looked up and Michelle tilted her head lightly.

"And fairy tales," the redhead insisted. Natsu hummed and from beside Erza, Gray looked down at his plate, deep in thought.

"I like dinosaurs I guess." He raised his head, looking at Lucy.

"There's a lot of books. You'll find something," she smiled at him and he gave a nod, eating more of his cake. "And you guys still need to help me pick out some books that Jellal and Levy might like. Have any ideas?"

Erza immediately went pink and Michelle leaned across the table, a smile on her lips. "Oh? Erza, you know something?"

"J-jellal likes… st-stars… and the… constellations…"

Michelle was nearly glowing as she looked over at her cousin. "Big Sis has a lot of books on the heavens!" Erza looked up, blinking. Lucy managed a small smile, nodding. "Big Sis _loves_ the constellations! She even went to school for it! She wrote papers on it and she was the best in her class! She even got to work at some awesome labs! She predicted this—"

"A-ah, that's enough, Michelle, okay?" Lucy raised a hand, waving the girl down. Michelle pouted, shoving another forkful in her mouth. "I-I'm sure we can find some nice books at the store for Jellal too."

Erza gazed at her for a moment, silent, and Lucy had that feeling again that the girl's mind was working rapidly, working to figure out the blonde. Like the little girl could see into her soul or something. "Okay."

Honestly, these kids keep surprising her.

The door banged open and it took everything in her not to shriek and throw her plate in the air. Michelle only looked over curiously. "Oh, hi!" She waved and Lucy turned, looking curiously over at the newcomer. She immediately paled.

"We are! Yeah! Lucy, baby, it's been awhile!" Igneel turned slowly, smiling oddly at her. She understand his confusion. She understood it _very_ well. For one, this guy just _leaped_ into the office. Two, his hair was split down the middle, gelled back, and dyed two different colors. Three, his goatee. Four, the white lines under his eyes that was either expertly applied eye-liner or tattoos (she never got around to asking, nor did she ever get close enough to check for herself). At-least he was dressed professionally.

Lucy managed a wobbly smile.

"H-hey, Scorpio… How's Aquarius?"

* * *

Yaaaay~ chapter six~ So that brings us to the second(Bora), third(Michelle), and fourth(Scorpio) newcomers! They didn't show up at Lucy's house, but they weren't expected, so it still counts!

So, not quite a week(a little longer than that) but hey! It wasn't like a month! So I'm doin' better~! Might be a little bit til the next one though, just warnin' ya now.

So! Hey! I challenge ya'll! Let's get this to 45 reviews, okay? That happens, I'll doing something! Not sure yet what, but it'll probably be an early chapter, okay? Weekend's coming up and I get out early from classes Friday, so I think I can squeeze out another!

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, like, at all. Thanks~

* * *

She truly wonders how she got here. Here being a bench outside of a small ice cream stand, Erza seated next to her while Natsu and Gray sat opposite them.

At the table next to them, Igneel, Gildarts, and Scorpio were getting on like a house on fire.

Sure, she promised the _kids_ ice cream if they behaved, but she didn't expect the additions to their group. Luckily, Michelle had stayed behind, consoled that she wasn't a horrible person and that she'd be joining Lucy for dinner, too full from cake to join them for ice cream. Scorpio had pranced in when he heard about the blonde coming into the office for once, elated to see his friend. Gildarts (she'd actually forgotten he worked with Michelle, despite being made aware of this fact literally two days ago) came to investigate when he heard the man throw the door open.

And now she had just managed to bring together the three as BBFs(Best Bros Forever. Scorpio named the group)

"Ohh? Like you have room to talk? Gildarts?" Igneel sneered across at the copper haired man, holding his own ice cream cone protectively. "I mean, cotton candy? Really?"

Their neighbor looked mildly insulted. "Ohh? And _cinnamon_ flavored ice cream isn't weird? Really?"

"It's a perfectly acceptable flavor!"

"So is cotton candy!"

Beside Gildarts, Scorpio continued licking away at his own cone—that _Lucy_ bought. And yes, she was talked into it. By Scorpio. Like always.

"Scorpio," she took another lick of her own plain strawberry. The man looked over at her, taking another bite out of his own. She shivered at the sight. "Why, exactly, do I still put up with you?"

He blinked, then looked away, obviously contemplating the answer. Her neighbors paused in their own argument to hear his answer, curiosity peaked at the knowledge that she was even on friendly terms with the dual-haired professional; Igneel because he looked so odd and Gildarts 'cause he worked with the man. "Ah." They looked at him expectantly. "Because you're terrified of my wife." And he went back to his ice cream.

The kids looked up at her, chocolate smeared around Natsu's mouth while Gray's had a tint of green from his mint chip. Erza was a much cleaner eater, carefully and systematically going at her strawberry cheesecake flavored cone. "That's right. I'd forgotten. You're not, um, _telling_ her about this outing… are you?" she didn't mean for her voice to become smaller as she asked. But yes, she was absolutely terrified of the woman.

"Why wouldn't I? Haven't seen you in a while, Babe!" He grinned widely, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he flashed 'Rock-On' at her.

"Scor-scorpio, you _do_ know she might try to drown me again… right?" That was a very real possibility. _Very_ real. The man looked confused and his "Eh?" was hardly helpful. "Scorpio…" Did she want to try and explain his wife's homicidal tendencies? Not really. "She gets jealous very easily. Because she loves you very much."

The man went pink, a grin on his lips as he looked down, turning utterly adorable. "Aww, really?"

"T-that's not the right reaction, Scorpio! My life is in danger!" Lucy sagged down against the tabletop, huffing out a breath and pursing her lips together, eyeing her cone as it melted. "I'm done for… She's gonna kill me…"

"Aw, don't say that, Babe! She's totally cool with you! Like, just the other day, she was talkin' 'bout comin' and seein' ya!" Lucy keened, turning her face to press it into the hard plastic. "Cause you're such great friends!"

"She's tried drowning me on multiple occasions, Scorpio, what makes you think we're friends?!" She eyed him, sitting up to go back to her cone.

"Huh? Well, aren't you?" He was their age, but this clueless? Honestly…

"Yes, we're great friends. Tell her I say hello and it was great catching up to you in this _group_ setting," she stressed group in the off-chance he would mention it to the woman when he went home. She'd be less murderous then. "Oh, and, Igneel?" The redhead perked, blinking to attention. "Don't you think… Scorpio's is the wildest?" She motioned toward the disturbing blue mess covered in caramel and sprinkles.

The two redheads eyed it dubiously before looking back at each other, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, that's just disgusting. Scorpio wins."

The dual-haired man-child grinned. "Wicked!"

* * *

"Erza, do you like chicken alfredo?" They were finally, _finally_ , back at her place. Not that she didn't love her cousin or Scorpio, she just couldn't handle them in the same day.

"Yes?" The girl looked up from where she was coloring at the table.

The bookstore had gone smoothly, Igneel getting two dragon books for Natsu while Lucy got him a coloring book. She also got Gray and Erza coloring books, in addition to a beautiful illustrated version of Grimm's fairy tales for Erza. Gray, surprisingly, took the longest, not sure what kind of books he liked. Dinosaurs were cool, but he wasn't sure. He passed through the aisles slowly, gazing at all the colorful spines, head tilted as he worked out the titles. After barely five minutes, Natsu was bored and Igneel hurried him away before the two got into a fight, entertaining his son further away in the kid's section.

Two minutes after that, Lucy thumbed through a simple chapter book, the snowy mountain scene on the front drawing the boy's attention. "That looks like where my aunt lives," and Lucy handed it over, surprised when he read through the summary intently. "Can I get this one, Lucy?"

"Sure." She noted the author and that it was a part of a series, taking in the other books around it and saving the information for later. "Come on, let's get going before Natsu explodes," she grinned and both Erza and Gray clutched their books to their chests, following her through as they made their way towards the Dragion boys.

"Why?" Lucy blinked at the red head, the colored pencils set down as she looked up at the blonde.

"Oh, well, when I called your mom earlier, she asked if I could keep you for dinner. She said she was working late and if I didn't mind letting you hang out a little longer." Erza's face fell at the news, but she nodded slowly. "Does… she work late often?" Lucy questioned gently.

"Yes. I can help? I know how to use the stove," the girl offered. Lucy smiled warmly at her, slipping over and standing behind her chair, resting her hand on her shoulder and gazing down at the picture.

"Its fine, it's not too hard. It looks very nice, Erza." The girl had shyly pointed out the Princess coloring book, working on a scene of a girl in a beautiful garden, the flowers carefully and slowly colored in.

"Thank you. Mom took me—"

"Wait, Lucy, we're having chicken for dinner?" Natsu rolled across her living room floor until he came to a stop in the doorway, gazing up at her with wide eyes. "Really?"

Lucy, for her part, raised a brow. "Chicken Alfredo. Erza and I are. You're having whatever your dad is making." She noticed, from the corner of her eye, that Igneel twitched. "Any ideas, Igneel?" She questioned calmly. He twitched again, straightening when Natsu looked over at him.

"Ah, well, um… Soup?" Natsu groaned and his father frowned. "Hey hey, none of that. Come on, work with me here!"

"Luucccyy, Dad can't cook! Can I eat with you?" Huge, olive green eyes peered up at her.

"N-now, just wait a minute! I can cook just fine! What's wrong with soup?" Lucy smiled, leaning against her kitchen table.

"Ah, yeah, you did tell me about that… Sorry kiddo. Erza's hanging out with me since her mom's working late. Your father, on the other hand, took today off and hung out with you _all day_. So you guys get to eat dinner together too! Isn't that great?" She made her smile bright and she knew Igneel was sulking while Natsu groaned again, dropping his face in her carpet.

"But Lucy! Dad just burns everything!"

Igneel was insulted. "I do not!"

"You do! We _always_ have soup and sandwiches!" Natsu insisted, looking back at the blonde, eyes still pleading. "Please?"

Lucy smiled. "Nope."

They were both still sulking an hour later when Silver came home, knocking on her front door before poking his head in. Gray had been immersed in his chapter book the entire time they'd been back, leaping off the couch to show his father the book and pointing to the mountain on the front. "Dad, Dad, look! Just like Aunt Ul's place!"

"Hey, look at that, it does, doesn't it? Bet she'd like to see that when you go visit her," he stated meaningfully. The child blinked before Lucy could almost see the lightbulb go off.

"Oh. Oh… When are we leaving?"

"Few weeks." Silver ruffled his son's dark hair, looking surprised at the sight of Igneel lazing on her couch. "Oh? Got a new employee, Lucy?" The blonde snorted and Igneel sank a little further into her sofa. "Hey hey, whatcha pouting about, huh, Igneel?" Silver inched closer, a grin on his lips.

"My son, my own flesh and blood, is insulting my cooking."

Silver's smile disappeared and he took in a deep breath. "Igneel… Your cooking sucks."

Lucy didn't mean to burst out laughing, but the combination of Silver's straight face and Igneel's insulted wide eyes was too much. She clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling the noise, but both men had turned to her, Silver smiling again while Igneel looked even more insulted.

"Oh, oh, sorry, sorry, it's just—your face! Ha! Alright, alright, okay, alright, Natsu?" The pink-haired child looked over at her. "Sure, alright, you can have dinner with us."

"Hooray!" He didn't even pretend to hide his joy, too excited that he wouldn't have soup again. Igneel slipped further into her couch, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"You little traitor…"

"You're welcome to stay as well, Igneel. You were a great help today," Lucy offered calmly, shifting back into the kitchen to start getting everything ready.

Which obviously meant she missed the excited thumbs up Igneel sent Silver, the raven copying the gesture while Erza narrowed her eyes, assessing the two men critically.

* * *

Michelle hummed as she set down her fork, patting her stomach slightly and slouching. "Ahhh~ Big Sis, that was great~!" Lucy smiled, eye twitching slightly. If there was one thing she could always count on, it was that Michelle was a glutton. Silly her, thinking there'd be leftovers.

"Glad you liked it." Michelle beamed. "Well? Natsu?" The boy looked over at her, wonder in his eyes.

"Can I have dinner every night?"

"Hey!" Igneel frowned at his son, eyes narrowing on his flesh and blood. "I'm not that bad!" Natsu sent him a rather blank look. "I'm not!"

Natsu looked back at Lucy, eyes wide. "Please? Please, Lucy?" The blonde, for her part, couldn't help but smirk over at his father, who was pouting again.

"Sorry, Natsu. But you spend all day with me, won't it be nice to hang out with your dad?" Now the boy was pouting, muttering under his breath as Igneel sighed. "But maybe every once in a while. Company's always nice." Michelle perked up, a sparkle in her eye. "No, Michelle." Her younger cousin deflated, lips pulling into a pout.

"But Big Sis!" she whined, eyes big and watery. "I never see you!"

"We talk almost every day."

"But I never _see_ you!" Lucy raised a brow, sending her a look. Michelle huffed. "Fine."

Lucy shifted her gaze to the girl sitting next to her, smiling warmly. "And, you? Erza?" The redhead nodded slowly, wiping at her mouth politely.

"Thank you, Lucy. It was very good." Lucy couldn't help but wonder if she was just being polite. But she _had_ finished everything on her plate…

"Lucy, what's for dinner tomorrow?" Natsu leaned forward, gazing back at her with big eyes.

"Whatever your father makes."

"But Luuucy! Your cooking's awesome!" Lucy sent a smirked across to Igneel, who pinched his son. The boy jumped, scowling up at his father. "Dad!"

"I don't need that from you, brat. Now go get your shoes, I need to work on some stuff before bed." Natsu grunted, but slipped on the chair nonetheless, stomping towards her door. "Hey, none of that!" The stomping stopped. He sent her a tired smile. "Sorry."

Lucy propped her chin in her hand, smiling back. "It's fine. Though now I'm curious as to how bad your cooking really is." His nose scrunched up in his frown and she laughed, rising form the table and moving towards the living room. "Hey, Natsu," he had his left on and was busy tying the laces. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He nodded, shooting her a winning smile.

"Yup! Can I bring Happy?"

Let it be known that Lucy did not quite care for that blue cat. She had the distinct feeling that the feline was mocking her—she wasn't sure _how,_ but she was sure he was.

"Sure…"

He laughed, pulling on his right shoe and doing up the laces, bouncing to his feet. "Dad! Lucy said I can bring Happy!" Igneel popped out from the kitchen, shooting her a curious look. She nodded. "Kay! Bye Lucy! Bye Erza! Bye Michelle!"

Michelle appeared behind Igneel, waving to the boy. "Good-bye, Natsu! I'll come visit again real soon!" Erza peered around the doorframe, sending him a simple nod.

And then the Dragions were gone, the lights across the street turning on as they closed their own front door. Which left Lucy with her cousin and Erza, the girl sticking around until her mother got home.

* * *

Yaaaaay chapter 7~

Not much happened, but we met Gildarts and Scorpio!

I AM including the Zodiacs, but they aren't Michelle's Board(despite how hilarious that would be!). For example, Scorpio works with Michelle, but Aquarius is a teacher. Loke is Lucy and Michelle's younger cousin. Capricorn is _heavily_ involved with the Ashley Family as Lucy's former caretaker and Jude's current right-hand-man.

But that's enough of the hints!

Next chapter, we're gonna be jumping ahead a bit! For your reference, this chapter took place on Thursday, so we're gonna pick up on the next week. I'm thinking Tuesday.

So! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you~!

OMG GUUUYYYYSSSS! So! a **rsenicgrace** drew some fanart for the first chapter! It's lovely and awesome and I was actually crying! That was super nice of them and it has made my _**week!**_ It's up on my tumblr(and their's!) if you'd like to check it out! My tumblr is just **maiokoe**!

But thank you everyone for your support and comments! They really make me so happy!

This chapter is hereby dedicated to **arsenicgrace** ~!

* * *

 _Dear Mom,_

 _Sorry, I've been a little busy lately so I haven't had time to write too much. I spent most of the weekend out shopping for stuff for the house; bunk beds and comforters, books, and groceries. I told you I started watching the neighbor kids, right? Well, remember when I said I thought it would be fun? A nice idea? Something to keep me occupied during the summer?_

 _I was wrong. This was a huge mistake._

Lucy looked up from her letter, the swirling cursive seemingly less enthusiastic than normal.

Natsu and Gray were wrestling in the middle of her yard, hurling insults back and forth. She wasn't sure how that started.

Erza and Mira were fighting too, pulling each other's' hair and shrieking at each other. _That_ started over one of Mira's biting comments and Erza had retaliated ("Hm? Yeah, this is usually how they act," Lisanna had shrugged, not concerned) but she wasn't sure she wanted to get in the middle of it.

Levy was curled against her side, her small form tucked up close and reading the book of fairy tales calmly. Jellal kept watch from his seat on her porch, watching the girls with subdued awe.

Lisanna was trying vainly to stop her older sister and Elfman took it upon himself to try and talk the boys out of their fight—whatever it was started over.

Her worst fears had come to life. The boys, in such close contact for an extended period of time, clashed, their similar personalities dueling. The girls were much the same, but this had been going on for years apparently.

And it was only Wednesday.

She took in a deep breath and Levy looked up, wide caramel eyes curious. Jellal looked over, his eyes silently pleading for her intervention. "Well. I think I should get started on lunch. Jellal, keep an eye on things for me, will you?" The boy, ten, swallowed but nodded all the same. "Good. What would you like for lunch, huh?"

"Um…"

"Could we have mac n cheese?" Levy piped up, eyes sparkling.

"Mm, sorry sweetheart, but I don't have anything for that. If I make mac n cheese, I'm making it right. None of that store bought stuff." Levy let out a quiet little 'oh,' her eyes dropping back to her book. "Tell ya what," Lucy rested a hand on her tiny shoulder. "When I go to the store this weekend, I get what I need and we'll have it Monday, hmm?" Levy beamed up at her, nodding, before delving back into the large book in her lap. "I think we could have PB&Js, hm?" Levy was in too deep, so she looked to her older step-brother, the bluenet nodding his agreement. "Perfect. I'll be, mm, fifteen minutes? If they get too out of hand, just yell and I'll break it up." She patted Levy's shoulder once more, rising and stepping into her house, letting out a shuddering breath, staring blankly ahead at the stairs.

What was she going to do about these kids? If all they do is fight, they're never gonna get along.

* * *

"Hey guys, lunch time~!" she chirped out, Jellal holding the porch door open for her, the tray of sandwiches balanced steadily in her hands. Elfman and Lisanna perked, apparently giving up on breaking the fighters apart. "Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mira, come on, lunch!"

There was a terrifying sudden silence and she watched as the four pulled themselves apart, sending the other nasty looks, before facing her.

"A-ah… Well… It's such a nice day… Lunch outside?" she could feel the sweat beading at the back of her neck, staring back into those eyes staring into her soul. "Hm? Hm?" She lowered the tray a bit and she watch a few hesitant side-eyes before they nodded. She smiled, but she was still mildly terrified. "Great! So! I have grape and strawberry jelly, and just plain peanut butter! Come take your pick!"

* * *

The afternoon wasn't much better, but she imposed quiet reading time and they spread out across her yard, Levy and Jellal nestled along the tree, the elder reading quietly aloud. Erza was on her stomach just a few feet away, kicking her legs up and down as she read through her book. Mira and Elfman were on opposite sides of the porch steps, having brought some books from home for this very purpose. Lisanna was over with Natsu, Happy the cat curled between them as Natsu excitedly flipped through the large book Lucy had bought on dragons. Gray was reading his chapter book, on his book and holding the book up to block the sun.

Lucy was in her porch, curled on the wicker couch and nursing a cup of calming tea, a notebook filled with notes and doodles, along with several loose sheets of paper with more drawings on them, scattered on the table before her.

She had an idea. And no, it wasn't another one of _those_ ideas, but an idea for a story. A novel, a series, she hadn't decided yet. With the several pages already filled with character bios and possible arcs, she could easily go with a series. But she wasn't sure if it would hold her attention long enough to let itself be written.,Pperhaps a novel would be better and the possibility of a sequel down the road?

Looking over at the loose sheets, she tilted her head, taking another sip. She wouldn't claim to be the greatest artist, but she liked the tattoo designs she'd created thus far. The stylized fairy was pretty and delicate, but nothing so obviously girly. The wicked spiral inspired one, to be fair, had been inspired by "Lord Phantom And His League of Villains" and the design on Lord Phantom's cloak. She had ideas for the other groups, short scribbles scattered around, but she wasn't sold yet on any of them.

She was still playing around, but with several children around her for several hours a day, she could probably ask their opinions on magic and wizards. Natsu liked dragons and with her idea, dragons could easily fit into it. Erza seemed fascinated by fairy tales, but she liked the knights more than the princesses—which reminded her, she needed to get a book about King Arthur.

Astronomy was big back then, so Jellal's opinion on the heavenly bodies would be helpful. Mira was a demonic little harpy, so Lucy wasn't sure how nice the girl would be about her idea.

"Oh. Pfft, _wow_ …" Lucy shook her head, rolling her eyes skyward. "So distracted…"

 _Fairy Tail_

So much for her dual major in English and Astronomy. She can't even spell her favorite genre.

"Oooh! What's that?" Lucy jerked, looking over at Levy nearly trembling in curiosity. "These are pretty!" She plucked up the fairy tattoo, smiling at it, little fingers tracing over the lines. "What is this, Lucy?"

"Ah, well," Lucy smiled back, rubbing at her neck. "Just some stuff I'm working on, that's all! Oh, hey, since you're here, what do you think about helping me with my story, hm?"

Levy puffed up, her eyes sparkling as she squealed. "I'd _love_ to!"

* * *

Lucy tapped the pencil against her lips, her dinner long cold on the counter as she spread out on her kitchen table, looking through her notes and drawings again.

It was late, it was dark, but she wasn't hungry. What had been a passing idea had blown up with her steady work and Levy's enthusiasm. The kids had wandered in eventually, all of them offering something in passing, but Lisanna was the most interested, doodling outfits on the basic figures Lucy had drawn out, the little girl cheerfully creating the character wearing her designs, scribbling their names and the magic they used. For example, Sitri, a demonic looking Amazon with horns.

Natsu insisted there be a dragon and Lucy agreed, just glad they weren't all fighting again.

But now, here she was, at quarter to eleven and still writing, still doodling.

It was beginning to come together though. She could almost see the cathedral Levy had sketched carefully in the little city she created, almost see the light coming through the large front windows, Jellal's steadier hand making the loops and spirals in the glass panes. She could see the guild building, large and at the edge of town, overlooking the water behind it.

She should go to bed though. Hopefully she'd dream tonight of the characters, of the scenes, of magic.

* * *

Thursday dawned too early and with two sets of bickering duos already. Erza and the Seeber children were charged to walk down together by their mothers and came in, the eldest already squabbling. Natsu and Gray weren't far behind, sending glares to each other and nudging to be through the door first.

It was going to be a long day, she could feel it. And ti wasn't even nine o'clock yet.

So, she sucked down a breath, pasted on a wide smile, and greeted the children, hoping they could read the mood and not argue—well, not before she had her coffee.

But that was too much to hope for. Ten rolled around and it brought with it Jellal and Levy, the little girl hopping inside and chattering a mile a minute about Lucy's story and with Jellal's presence, Mira's teasing began when she spotted the pink on Erza.

And then Happy. Happy the Cat. That _stupid_ blue cat somehow finagled her fridge open and ate the salmon she pulled for her dinner that night. And because she didn't know the fridge was open, come lunch time, she was greeted with the scene of fish pieces scattered across her floor and the _God-awful_ smell wafting through her kitchen. With a scream to rival Erza's, she scared the cat into his owner's arms, the children rushing in to see if she was alright.

She hadn't meant to have a minor break-down, honest she didn't, but all their fighting the past week was finally catching up and now she had precious little to make for lunch seeing as everything in her fridge was now no-good thanks to _some furball._

They ordered pizza and the kids were absolute angels, all polite and 'please' and 'thank-you's all around. It was nice. They even got through Thursday afternoon easily, the girls getting along and tiptoeing around her (they agreed to a truce, seeing as the plate Lucy almost hurled at Happy was a nice and heavy ceramic) and both Natsu and Gray clung to each other, smiles on their lips as they claimed they were best friends, absolute buddies, isn't that great? That they got along so well?

Friday passed much the same, the kids were civil—alarmingly so—but that gave her time to write out more ideas in the sunshine, soaking in the sunlight and hoping it made her mood better. There was a disagreement over what they were going to play in the afternoon, but Natsu's sudden panicked look towards Lucy got them all to agree to hide-and-go-seek-tag very quickly.

Igneel invited her out to dinner, suggesting they leave Natsu with Silver, but Natsu was having none of that, pulling his father away quickly, shutting him down before the blonde even got a chance.

And Lucy knew what was happening, but she let it go, smiling as she waved her good-byes, Gray slinking across the street with them and then breaking off to slip into his own house.

She waved when Igneel looked back, confused at the boys' behavior. "I'll see you guys Monday~! Bright and early!" The boys stiffened, freezing up. Igneel nudged his son, who turned almost mechanically, nodding. Which left her with Erza, the redhead watching her warily. "I have a surprise for you, Erza. Let's go inside."

The girl nodded meekly.

* * *

 _In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life._

 _For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore._

 _But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future._

 _Its name... is_ _ **Fairy Tail**_ _._

* * *

Okay! So! This is really short, I know, I'm sorry! But! It's an update!

The next one will be out soon, I just wanted to slide into this! (BTW, Shir, I expect that bucket drabble soon!)

I've been hinting at the party for a little, the one between Lucy, Carrie, Mika, and Mira's mom (Annabeth), right? The one that takes place Saturday? The logical next chapter?

We're skipping it: all you need to know is that Carrie and Annabeth go way back and can't fathom why their daughters don't get along. Carrie is a lawyer(and a terrifying one at that) while Annabeth runs a boutique in town. Annabeth's husband, Guy, is an accountant. Mika loves Annabeth and the two regularly hung out prior to this party at Lucy's place, while Annabeth and Carrie hung out too. They just never really hung out all together. Carrie brought strawberry cake, as promised. Three of them. Lucy learned to never cross the woman's path when it came to strawberry cake. She also learned where Mira got her demonic side—she just hadn't managed to hide it quite as well as Annabeth did. And she somehow got roped into hosting one of these parties every other Saturday, the combined enthusiasm from Carrie and Annabeth too much for her to handle. They'll be inviting Levy's mother, Rallia, next time.

Next chapter, we're picking up on Monday!

Thank you so much for reading, and thank you for your support!

Until the next time, ciao~!


End file.
